


Combustion [French]

by saphique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bernie POV, Bernie is a lesbian disaster, Confessions, Despair, Dialogues in chapter 2-3-4, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, French, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internal Monologue, Masturbation, No Elinor, No Jason, POV Second Person, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Serena is the sweetest human being, Sexual Frustration, Smut, arm-wrestling to win the bed, confessions on a sofa, emotional dialogue, sexual emancipation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Les journées passent, ta frustration s'accumule, et tu es épuisée de pleurer. Tu deviens agressive au travail, tu t'isoles, tu réclames des opérations risquées, tu te concentres au point d'effacer tes environs. Tu préfères presque la solitude du silence à l'agréable compagnie de Serena, ta douce amie. Assurément, elle se doute de quelque chose, et ta culpabilité refait surface et t'aspire dans son gouffre. Tu la repousses. Elle t'invite à multiples reprises à relaxer auprès du feu de foyer chez elle, à boire un verre chez Albie's, à écouter une comédie insignifiante au cinéma, mais tu repousses ces invitations qui t'auraient tant fait plaisir si ce n'était de ce vide implosif en toi qui t'empêche de fonctionner. Et cela te fait pleurer, encore.*Link of English version under the author's note*





	1. Mal-être

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combustion [English]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601756) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



Tout au long de ton enrôlement dans l'armée, tu as été familière avec des souffrances de toutes natures. Tu as éprouvé la douleur physique, l'exaspération de l'impuissance, la froideur de l'isolement, l'anxiété du manque de vivres, la rage de l'inégalité. En plus, suite à ces longues années de mariage qui, finalement, étaient plutôt des années de camaraderie, tu as également ressenti la culpabilité de la déception suite à ta déclaration qui a résulté en demande de divorce. Tu es lesbienne. Tu as involontairement blessé les gens qui t'aimaient et qui ont partagé leur vie avec la tienne, et tu te sens comme un imposteur et un voleur. Tu es intègre, certes, mais tu en ressens une amertume.

Ayant tout récemment vécu une révolution copernicienne, ayant compris qu'une sexualité satisfaisante et épanouie pouvait exister, cela est devenu une malédiction. Une obsession. Être lesbienne. Tu as subi une renaissance avec Alex, et maintenant Alex s'est transformée en fantôme, loin de toi, hors de toi, ne te laissant que les souvenirs d'exaltation et de jouissances. Tu crains sérieusement en être devenue dépendante, car il n'y a pas un instant où cela ne hante pas ton esprit. Est-ce que cela entrave ton travail et la relation avec tes collègues? Tu repousses tes enfants, tu n'as jamais voulu qu'ils te voient malheureuse dans le mariage, et maintenant, tu es enfin libérée, cependant tout aussi malheureuse, car tu souffres.

Aucune souffrance n'est comparable avec la douleur de l'être, cette misérable frustration sexuelle. Le sentiment est indescriptible, car autant il tient sa source dans le corps, autant il se manifeste par l'émotion. Une accumulation pénible de toutes ces années de refoulement. Un ressentiment de froideur, une impression glaciale, un nœud coincé dans la gorge qui empêche de parler, un vide gênant et menaçant, une certitude sur notre propre inutilité et insignifiance. En tant que médecin, tu comprends les risques : tu peux devenir dépressive, amorphe et te replier sur toi-même.

Mais comment lutter? Comment combler ce manque, comment combattre cette frustration sexuelle? Comment demeurer toi-même dans ce corps que tu ne reconnais plus, chargé de ces pulsions avec lesquelles tu n'es pas familière?

L'horaire de tes journées est automatique. Toi qui, déjà, faisait tout pour éviter la monotonie. Tu te lèves avec les sous-vêtements trempés, preuve évidente de ces rêves de femmes qui te font frémir; tu te douches en portant une attention particulière à tes seins et à ton clitoris; tu conduis ta voiture sur les rues habituelles de ton quartier en imaginant une compagne à tes côtés. Heureusement que dans les hôpitaux, il y a une immense diversité des pathologies à traiter et tu acceptes volontiers ces distractions. Tu refuses de séduire tes patientes, tu connais ton code de déontologie. Tu discutes avec tes collègues, particulièrement Serena, et tu te surprends à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur que te procure le ton enroué de sa douce voix. Sauf que la culpabilité te frappe directement au visage. Tu refuses de fantasmer sur tes amies, principalement Serena, que tu affectionnes fortement. Votre amitié est agréable, elle grandit en qualité, et ton état libidinal ne viendra jamais corrompre ce développement.

Quand Serena s'adresse à ses collègues ou à ses patients, on ressent le respect qui transparait dans sa voix. Tu ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure partenaire. Ni d'une amie aussi tendre. Votre amitié est discrète, elle se transpose dans les petites attentions, dans les considérations égalitaires, dans la division des tâches, dans les regards complices, dans le partage de bouteille de vin après une chirurgie éprouvante. Elle t'a accueilli auprès d'elle, invité à utiliser son bureau, et jamais n'a prononcé de remarque désobligeante quand tout l'hôpital a su que tu avais trompé ton mari avec une femme. Serena est une amie qui pardonne si elle se sent respectée, et tu promets à l'univers que tu vas perpétuellement protéger et inlassablement supporter cette femme, si précieuse pour toi. Tu aimes comparer Serena à un beau nuage de pluie tiède sur le désert desséché de ton paysage.

Lorsque tu croises, sur ta route - au café, dans l'ascenseur, sur le trottoir, au centre d'achat - le passage de femmes merveilleusement attrayantes, tu ne parviens pas à trouver cette force intérieure te permettant d'aller vers elles, de leur offrir un sourire prometteur, de les courtiser avec délicatesse. Car tu te sens désespérée, et tu crains que ces femmes pressentent ton désespoir. À chaque occasion manquée, tu demeures solitaire, et de plus en plus désespérée. Un cercle vicieux. Mais tu veux le briser, ce cercle. Tu désires entrer dans ce monde de séduction mutuelle et de féminité où tu n'as jamais vécu, qui existait sans t'inclure et malgré les invitations à y entrer, tu n'y parviens pas. Tu veux être merveilleuse pour ta prochaine partenaire, mais tu te trouves faible.  Par-dessus tout, tu crains l'humiliation, tu t'inquiètes que tous tes mouvements transpirent le désespoir de ton âme. Tu en es terrorisée. Tu fais plusieurs cauchemars où tu hyperventiles de peur devant une femme nue qui te désire, trop affectée par l'émotion. Tu ne comptes plus le nombre de cauchemars où tu prends la fuite, où tu abandonnes ta partenaire car tu pleures trop, car tu ne parviens pas à agir normalement. Tu es terrorisée d'être incapable de faire l'amour avec une femme, tellement tu en as trop envie.

Et tu éprouves tant de regrets, tu as si honte de toutes ces heures à te masturber pathétiquement sans satisfaction. Finalement, ta propre sexualité monotone te répugne. Un monologue fade, répétitif, mécanique. Tu aboutis toujours au même endroit, seule, désespérée, insatisfaite, partageant des orgasmes rapides et sans intérêt avec des objets qui ne font que durement te rappeler ton accablement et surtout ta solitude.  Parfois, ton corps en entier souffre de bouffées de chaleur, parfois il est glacial et vidé de toute sa chaleur.

Optant pour un déséquilibre hormonal ou une conséquence sérieuse de la ménopause, tes hormones ont été vérifiées, cependant tout fonctionne comme il se doit, contrôlées par des suppléments. Déçue, tu aurais aimé que tes problèmes puissent être solutionnés par la médecine, mais cela est un échec. Ta frustration sexuelle est reliée à ton historique, à tes désirs, à ta psyché, à toutes ces années à te désavouer.  Enfant, tu n'as reçu aucune éducation sexuelle convenable, surtout pas reliée à la sexualité féminine et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Jamais tu n'as eu la chance d'échanger avec des femmes au sujet des femmes, du sentiment d'être un sujet désirant, ayant des besoins à combler.

Tu ne parviens plus à distinguer ce dont tu as le plus besoin, ce qui te manque cruellement. Est-ce être touchée, ou est-ce toucher? Est-ce les deux simultanément? D'une certaine manière, tu vis dans le passé en revisitant sans cesse les quelques fois où Alex a glissé sa main contre ton pubis, où elle te pénétrait vigoureusement avec deux doigts tout en tenant ton corps stable et silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Tu te vois encore allongée entre ses longues cuisses, dégustant chaque gouttelette de son excitation et plongeant à la source avec ta langue et ton appétit. En écho au fond de ta tête, tu entends encore tes propres grognements de jouissance lors de l'atteinte de l'orgasme, ces miaulements involontaires à chaque fois où ta langue récoltait sa douce cyprine. Tu parviens encore à sentir tes joues souriantes de satisfaction à la réalisation d'avoir fait _venir_ ta compagne avec ta bouche, avec ton souffle, avec tes dents, avec ta langue.

Tu commences à pleurer, sur le chemin du retour, quand tu te retrouves seule, désespérée, avec un vide existentiel, éreintée de désirer, fatiguée de manquer. Encore, tu tentes de chasser ce besoin, en te masturbant avec l'énergie qui te reste et plus souvent qu'autrement, cet orgasme en appelle un deuxième, un troisième, de moins en moins satisfaisants, d'avantages frustrants. C'est le surmenage qui appelle le sommeil, et avec des larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée, tu t'endors avec ces femmes qui te hantent avec leur regard, avec leurs courbes, avec leur rire. Rient-elles avec toi, ou de toi ? Heureusement, en rêve ou en réalité, Serena offre constamment des sourires. Des fois sympathiques, des fois joyeusement narquois, des fois espiègles, et parfois des éclats de rires les accompagnent, mais ses sourires sont toujours sincères et savoureux.

Souvent, en public, tu as l'impression que tes mouvements sont coincés, saccadés, par crainte de te casser. Comme si ton corps épuisé par le manque d'intimité pouvait brusquement se scinder en deux. Cette peur est non-fondée, évidemment. Pourtant, elle t'angoisse. Tu crains que ta frustration sexuelle soit lisible dans tes déplacements, dans la manière dont tu tiens des objets, dans la façon que tu t'adresses aux personnes. Donc tu travailles encore plus fort afin de maitriser chaque mouvement, chaque détail dans ta posture.  Aucun tremblement, aucun trémolo, aucun détour de regard.

Cette frustration incarne la clef de ton mystère. Car toi, Bernie Wolfe, tu es énigmatique aux yeux d'autrui. Tu dégages l'opposé de ce dont tu crains :  de l'assurance à toute épreuve et une forme de détachement. Autour de toi, tu reconnais les phrases murmurées au sujet de ton sang-froid, de ta discrétion, de ton assurance, de ton professionnalisme, de ta rapidité. C'est le cruel amoncellement de frustration qui te donne cet air supérieur et vif, alors qu'en réalité, tu te retiens d'exploser.

Dans l'armée, tu as déjà été victime d'une détonation physique, criminelle. Les blessures sur ton corps guérissent. Mais tu as peur, tu as peur d'un autre type d'explosion, celui de la surcharge émotive, celui du trop-plein. Tu as peur d'exploser, car tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Que peut-il vraiment t'arriver, si tu exploses? Comment cela se manifesterait? Certes, souvent, tu peux éclater en sanglots. Il t'arrive aussi de te masturber grossièrement, rapidement, n'importe où, n'importe quand, lors de moments inappropriés, en frottant ton clitoris au-travers le tissu de ton pantalon avec le bout de tes doigts. Ou de te frotter vigoureusement contre un oreiller. Des fois en sanglotant, des fois en rageant. Toujours avec désespoir et insatisfaction. À force de vivre ce scénario pathétique, tu es persuadée que tu vas exploser. Tu as peur de dévoiler au grand jour à quel point tu es faible et fragilisée.

Tu paniques, tu te mets en danger en prenant des risques. Perspicace, Serena note un changement dans ton être. Des impatiences qui n'existaient pas avant, que seule une amie intime peut constater dans le confort de votre bureau partagé. Un jour, elle t'en fait la remarque, et tu t'empresses de feindre la fatigue, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais tu lui assures qu'un bon café va te remonter. Du coin de l'œil, elle s'efforce de te dire qu'elle te croit, mais tu n'es pas dupe. Tu sais qu'il est trop tard, Serena a perçu quelque chose et tu encaisses cette réalité comme un signe annonciateur qui indique qu'éventuellement, tu vas finir par exploser. Tu refoules tes larmes en lui proposant d'aller vous chercher ce fameux café. À ton retour, le liquide brûlant te soulage et tu détournes le regard quand ta collègue gémit de plaisir en sirotant son breuvage.

Serena croit que ton désarroi vient de ton divorce. Pour lui faire plaisir, pour ne pas la décevoir, tu acquiesces. Tu balaies la conversation en promettant de te reposer, de finaliser les papiers de divorce le plus rapidement possible afin de passer à autre chose. Tu t'en es bien sortie, jusqu'à ce que Serena laisse suggérer la possibilité que tu vas te sentir plus confortable pour te trouver une amie de cœur. Tu dois serrer les cuisses et avaler d'un coup le café bouillant afin de chasser ce vide en toi qui grandit, grandit, grandit.

Les journées passent, ta frustration s'accumule, et tu es épuisée de pleurer. Tu deviens agressive au travail, tu t'isoles, tu réclames des opérations risquées, tu te concentres au point d'effacer tes environs. Tu préfères presque la solitude du silence à l'agréable compagnie de Serena, ta douce amie. Assurément, elle se doute de quelque chose, et ta culpabilité refait surface et t'aspire dans son gouffre. Tu la repousses. Elle t'invite à multiples reprises à relaxer auprès du feu de foyer chez elle, à boire un verre chez Albie's, à écouter une comédie insignifiante au cinéma, mais tu repousses ces invitations qui t'auraient tant fait plaisir si ce n'était de ce vide implosif en toi qui t'empêche de fonctionner. Et cela te fait pleurer, encore.

Il t'arrive, malgré toi, de te surprendre à être sexuellement excitée par des situations qui, profondément, ne t'intéressent pas. Lors de ces insomnies terribles et interminables, alors que ton clitoris se contracte et que tu mouilles sans même te toucher, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'ouvrir ton cellulaire et de cliquer sur n'importe quelle vidéo amateur de couple de lesbiennes heureuses en plein ébats sexuels, et peu importe ce que tu vois, ce qui te fait atteindre l'orgasme, c'est l'idée de femmes qui se donnent du plaisir réciproquement. Leurs gémissements. Leurs empressements. Parfois, tu ne fais que fermer les yeux et tu te laisses bercer par leurs jouissances, tu te tortilles laborieusement en mordant ta lèvre inférieure et tu peux atteindre l'orgasme sans même te toucher. Mais tu as honte, encore et encore. La pornographie ne sera jamais une source d'excitation valable car tu n'es pas complètement convaincue du consentement des femmes derrière l'écran. Ton expérience dans l'armée te donne encore des cauchemars, parfois même des nausées. Tu vas toujours garder une place dans ton cœur pour ces survivantes d'exploitation sexuelle que tu as supporté et soigné dans les pays de l'Est.

Par-dessus tout, tu te retiens d'aller vers la facilité, vers le connu, vers ce qui ne te stimule pas. Les hommes. Pourquoi pas retourner vers Marcus? Avec lui, vos relations sexuelles n'étaient ni douloureuses ni répugnantes, cependant elles étaient inintéressantes. Tu es indifférente aux hommes, tu ne te soucis ni de les décevoir ni de ne pas les satisfaire. Tu ne veux plus jamais sentir de sperme couler entre tes cuisses, le tout te paraît contre ta nature. Tu ne ressens aucune inspiration à retourner dans le bras des hommes étant donné que cette situation était précisément celle qui t'empêchait de t'épanouir. Tu te répugnes de songer à la facilité, car tu aimerais tellement être brave et plonger dans les bras de femmes, de ces femmes que tu désires si vigoureusement. Tu te sens prisonnière de la découverte de ta réelle sexualité, de ton lesbianisme, de cette importante part de toi qui plaide à être entendue et respectée.

L'activité physique, tel que le sport, est réputé pour atténuer les frustrations sexuelles. Tu as démenti ce mythe, car tes joggings matinaux ne t'apportent qu'un bon rythme cardiaque et des muscles plus fermes. Par contre, ta frustration sexuelle est toujours bien présente, car la sueur qui coule le long de ton corps et la fatigue dans muscles ne sont pas causées à une sexualité saine, et tu en es si attristée que ta frustration gagne en force.

Une nouvelle journée commence. Sans qu'elle se soit concrétisée, tu la connais déjà par cœur. Tu anticipes la spirale du cercle vicieux. À ton réveil, tu essaies d'éviter tes pincements au bas-ventre, tu t'empresses de te doucher à l'eau plus froide que nécessaire. Tu manges un déjeuner aussi fade que ta routine et tu te jures de modérer ton tempérament explosif, de passer au-travers cette journée sans impatience, sans masturbation et sans pleurer. Ce sera une journée tranquille et fluide.

Catastrophique, la journée ne ressemble à rien à ce dont tu t'attendais. Un carambolage sur l'autoroute, des tragédies successives, des décès qui auraient pu être évités s'il y avait suffisamment de mains pour aider. Il y a trop de victimes pour le nombre de médecins. Les employés désespèrent derrière les civières qui ne cessent d'entrer à l'urgence, il y a tellement de cris, d'appel à l'aide.

Comme toujours dans ces situations, tu te caches sous ton rôle de médecin et tu gardes ton sang-froid. Tu excelles, tu es un exemple de rapidité et d'efficacité. Aucun cas ne te semble perdu, tu optes pour toutes les solutions afin de garantir la survie de vos patients. Mais il y a des situations hors de ton contrôle, tels que des décès constatés immédiatement après avoir franchi les portes de l'urgence. Après des heures interminables et la tombée de la nuit, tes oreilles bourdonnent et de gigantesques cernes dessinent le dessous de tes yeux. Tu viens de terminer ta cinquième opération. Épuisée au point de ne plus pouvoir t'occuper de tes patients, tu offres la relève aux médecins remplaçants venus en renfort. Tu promets de revenir dans six heures. Tu reconnais le murmure de la culpabilité à ton oreille, et tu te châties intérieurement. Tu sens que tu abandonnes ton équipe, mais tu n'es plus fiable quand tu es si épuisée. Une fois la paperasse terminée, tu refuses de quitter les lieux avant d'avoir vu Serena. Comment va-t-elle? Dans quel état est-elle? Il est passé minuit et l'hôpital semble se calmer avec le crépuscule.

Tu retrouves Serena à votre bureau, cependant elle est dans une position inhabituelle. Les lumières sont fermées et Serena fait dos à la porte. Tu ne distingues que sa nuque et ses cheveux hérissés par le port du bonnet de chirurgie qu'elle a retiré. Sa respiration est saccadée.

Tu l'appelles par son nom. Tu as toujours aimé prononcer son nom même quand cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais là, tu le prononces par nécessité, par souci. Sa position s'ajuste légèrement, elle reconnait ta voix. Tu comprends qu'elle essuie son visage avec le rebord de sa manche. Elle se retourne lentement en reniflant, et tu vois enfin son visage pale et défaitiste.  À la vue de son état, ton cœur cesse de pomper ton sang.

Une éternité semble avoir passé entre le dernier moment où vous étiez seules toutes les deux. Depuis combien de temps la repousse-tu?  Cette journée tragique semble l'avoir fait vieillir. Elle est toujours aussi magnifique, malgré ses joues mouillées et ses yeux luisants. Pour une fois, l'envie de pleurer n'est pas provoquée par la haine de soi-même mais par la compassion ressentie pour le désarroi de ta collègue.

Tu t'agenouilles à ses pieds, instinctivement, et tu prends ses mains moites entre les tiennes, comme pour les réchauffer ou leur transmettre un peu de ton énergie. Tu lui offres ton entière attention, soudainement si chagrinée d'avoir repoussé cette sublime personne depuis ces dernières semaines. En regardant dans ses yeux, tu y vois une tristesse que tu n'as jamais vu.

Serena t'avoue qu'elle a perdu son dernier patient. Est-ce par épuisement professionnel? Est-ce par manque de ressources? Est-ce par incompétence de sa part? Serena sombre dans la résignation. Malgré tes innombrables paroles réconfortantes, Serena semble ne pas t'entendre. Tu continues, tu la rassures avec de belles phrases pleines de vérité, sur ses compétences et ses habiletés. Tu oses même embrasser le dessus de ses mains que tu tiens tendrement, agissant comme un réconfort additionnel. Mais Serena reste là, à te dévisager, sans réellement t'écouter. Tu anticipes quelque chose.

Soudain, elle parle. Elle te supplie, presque en chuchotements, de lui expliquer la raison de ton éloignement. Pourquoi, toi, sa partenaire, son amie, l'a brusquement abandonnée de la sorte? Sans raison apparente? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter d'être repoussée? Des larmes de fatigue et de confusion glissent le long de ses joues, coulent sur vos mains entrelacées. Elle se demande si elle t'a effrayé avec son amitié, avec son envie naturelle de prendre soin de toi.

Tu bafouilles, les mots se bousculent à tes lèvres sans que tu puisses les utiliser. Tu ne peux que marmonner et tu jongles avec la lueur de désespoir dans ton cœur. Serena demeure silencieuse et elle te fixe avec magnétisme. Ses larmes continuent de couler, lentement. Cela doit être contagieux. On dirait un miroir. Car tu sens tes propres joues devenir humides et tu crains d'exploser. Le vide s'ouvre en toi et tu te demandes si tu vas te lancer au bord du précipice, définitivement.

Instantanément, tes lèvres rejoignent celles de Serena, empressées et quémandeuses. Tous les mots qui ne s'articulaient pas se transforment en plaintes contre sa bouche. Serena est prise par surprise, ne bouge plus, mais elle dispense, elle aussi, des gémissements d'étonnement. Vos mains entrelacées sont maintenant détachées, chacune prenant appui où elles peuvent. Les tiennes couvrent la nuque de Serena, tandis que les siennes tiennent ta tête et agrippent tes cheveux. Votre baiser s'allonge, s'humidifie, valse.

Éventuellement, vous devez respirer. Ce que tu perçois à l'instant où vos lèvres se libèrent est suffisant pour te faire perdre la tête. Les yeux de Serena, bouffis par les pleurs, te fixent avec affection mais aussi avec questionnement. Sa bouche, entre-ouverte et rosée par la vigueur de votre baiser, tente de regagner une respiration normale. Elle est d'une resplendissante beauté, malgré son exténuation. Rien n'est aussi magnifique que Serena, là, maintenant, et toi agenouillée à ses pieds.

Jusqu'à ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait. Tu paniques. Les mots pleuvent, tu ne peux te retenir de demander pardon. Tu expliques que tu ne réfléchissais pas, que ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'avoir embrassé sans permission, que tu ne voulais pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Avec fluidité, tu avoues avoir fait la première chose qui a traversé ton esprit, et cet aveu, tu ne peux l'effacer, et il t'étonne toi-même.

La gentillesse chez Serena ne disparait pas. Elle n'a l'air ni fâchée, ni dégoûtée. On dirait même que cet incident assèche ses pleurs. De son bras tendu, elle agrippe un mouchoir pour essuyer son nez. Doucement, elle t'interrompt pour te dire que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a aucun mal. Elle t'avoue qu'un peu de tendresse dans ce moment de désespoir n'est pas refusé. Elle termine de se moucher, et sourit, avec tout le naturel du monde. Son formidable sourire typique est contradictoire avec la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle caresse ta joue et utilise son pouce pour essuyer une nouvelle larme qui voulait naître de ton œil. À nouveau, elle te rassure que tout va bien. Qu'il n'y a aucun mal. Elle prononce ton nom, pour te ramener à la réalité, car tu es figée sur place. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois la croire. Le vide est béat dans ton ventre, générant des pincements et des chaleurs, ton cœur se crispe et tu ne comprends plus qui tu es, ni ce que tu veux. Tu as si peur de blesser, de brouiller les pistes, d'entrainer Serena dans ce gouffre qui attrape tout sur son passage.

Un collègue annonce sa présence dans l'embrasure de la porte, et visiblement il est désolé de son indélicatesse d'interrompre votre moment, mais il explique que Serena doit absolument terminer de remplir les papiers concernant le patient décédé afin que la famille puisse procéder aux formalités. Il repart aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Tu reconnais la désolation sur le visage contrit de Serena, et elle te regarde avec intensité.

Tu te mets à trembler et à manquer de souffle. Tu te redresses rapidement, en titubant, et sans même le réaliser, tu te mets à reculer posément, comme si tu avais peur de tes mouvements. Tu bafouilles toujours, mais tu parviens à lui dire que tu reviens en poste d'ici six heures, que tu dois absolument te reposer. Tu lui dis que tu es tellement, tellement, tellement désolée. Tu t'apprêtes à lui dire quelque chose - quoi? -  mais tu empoignes la poignée de la porte sans dire un mot, sauf ce gémissement de panique que tu as expulsé fortement, sans pouvoir le retenir, et il résonne encore à tes oreilles.

Tu t'enfuis. Tu fais exactement ce que Serena te reprochait. La repousser, la laisser dans l'incompréhension. Tu abandonnes ton amie peinée, tu prends la fuite avec le goût salé de ses larmes contre tes lèvres.

Tu te détestes, tu as envie de te faire mal. Ne pouvant pas conduire dans cet état de panique, tu embarques dans un taxi et tu ne te préoccupes pas de sangloter devant un témoin curieux. Tes pleurs ne disparaissent pas, ils augmentent en intensité. À ton arrivée chez toi, tu t'écroules devant ton lit et tu pleures chaudement, avec les épaules chancelantes. Tu as besoin d'aide, mais tu ne sais pas par où commencer. Tu te sens immonde et étourdie par le manque d'oxygène.

L'alarme de ton cellulaire s'active. Plus de cinq heures ont déjà passé. Lorsque tu ouvres les yeux, le soleil te caresse les joues. Elles sont sèches sauf que tu sens encore les lignées de tes larmes de cette nuit. Tu es écroulée sur le tapis, le dos accoté contre ton lit. Tes jambes sont engourdies et tu es soulagée que cet engourdissement offre une pause au chagrin. Pour une fois, tu ne te réveille pas avec la main glissée entre tes cuisses pour combler le vide glacial qui parcourt ton sexe. Cette fois-ci, ta main se porte naturellement à ta bouche qui ressent encore la pression des lèvres de Serena. Baiser que tu as provoqué. Imposteure, voleuse, profiteuse! …  

Ta gorge se noue à la mémoire de ton offensive, sauf que ton attention est rapidement détournée par la poche de ton manteau où émanent des vibrations de ton alarme. Dans moins d'une heure, tu dois déjà reprendre la route vers l'hôpital. Tu connais l'importance de t'alimenter, mais les nausées sont plus fortes. Tu te dépêches de te doucher, et malgré la distraction de l'eau bouillante coulant sur ton corps, tu ne vois que l'image de Serena.

 _Serena_.

Serena, qui n'a pas réussi à sauver son dernier patient décédé sur sa table d'opération. Serena, qui t'a rapidement pardonné de l'avoir embrassé, qui t'a répété encore et encore que tout va bien. Serena, que tu as abandonné lors d'une des journées les plus difficiles que l'hôpital a traversé.

Tandis que l'eau coule sur ton visage, inonde tes sens, tu tournoies dans tes réflexions. Dans la confusion de ton mal-être, tu mets en danger ta relation avec Serena, la seule qui compte vraiment pour toi. En l'éloignant de ton tourment, tu l'as blessée. En désirant la consoler, tu as transgressé une règle importante en amitié. Il te faut absolument être courageuse et affronter ta souffrance, mettre en mots tes maux. Tu ne peux pas poursuivre ta vie entre orgasmes ennuyants, frustrations continuelles et sanglots refoulés.  Il est impératif que tu retrouves un équilibre, pour ta santé, et pour Serena.

Si tu tiens réellement à votre amitié, tu dois faire preuve de ce fameux courage qui te fait défaut. Tu te questionnes sur ce qui est le plus important pour toi : est-ce la haine inépuisable adressée envers toi-même ou est-ce la tendre amitié que Serena adresse envers toi ?

Un regain d'énergie t'encourage à accélérer tes préparatifs pour te rendre à l'hôpital. Déterminée à briser ce cercle vicieux, à retrouver la Bernie Wolfe proactive et confiante que tu as déjà été, tu te concentres sur tes qualités, sur des mots positifs à ton égard. Tu te forces à rassembler le plus de compliments possibles à ton sujet, pour redevenir une meilleure personne. Tu n'es pas seulement qu'une quinquagénaire frustrée et déprimante, ni une soldate déchue, ni une mère évasive. Tu peux reprendre le contrôle, tu peux demander de l'aide. Parler. Tu te promets de le faire.

Pour l'instant, l'hôpital - et Serena - ont besoin de ton expertise, de ton sang-froid, de ton assurance et de ta rapidité. Tu es réputée pour n'avoir peur de rien, il est temps de le mettre en application.

Le trajet en taxi se déroule sans anicroche. À ton arrivée, tu fais un léger détour au Pulses afin de te procurer deux cafés et quelques pâtisseries, ne sachant pas si Serena a eu le temps de prendre une bouchée. Au fur et à mesure que tu approches de l'aile de l'urgence, tu ressens vivement la tension et les allées-venues des employés. La situation ne s'est pas calmée. Vous avez excédé la capacité des civières, le nombre d'infirmières est insuffisant, vous commencez à manquer de matériel.

Les médecins de nuits sont soulagés de te voir revenir parmi eux, tu leur fais signe que tu vas simplement déposer ton déjeuner dans le bureau et enfiler ton uniforme avant d'aller à leur rencontre. Tu cherches Serena, on te dit qu'elle se repose dans la salle d'appel, accablée. Elle n'a pas cessé de travailler de la nuit, offrant son aide ici et là, sans pour autant assister à une nouvelle chirurgie, considérant le tournant fataliste de la dernière. Tu l'imagines écroulée sur l'unique lit de la salle, combattant ses remords et suppliant le sommeil.

Tu prends le contrôle. Tu fais la promesse qu'au retour de Serena, rien ne pourra l'inquiéter. Tu t'assures intérieurement que tu vas gérer chaque situation, veiller à chaque intervention, tu appelles des renforts, tu proposes des procédures habituellement réservées aux catastrophes, tu utilises un ton de voix autoritaire mais confiant, tu encourages ton équipe, tu es en mode survie. Tu veux la certitude que Serena ne va plus jamais pleurer. Plus jamais.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées. Enfin, tu te sens bien dans ta peau, et convenablement distraite par ce sentiment d'accomplissement et de productivité. Tu es confortable dans l'action. Les choses vont bien, les patients sont stabilisés, ton équipe est rassurée. Le temps passe si rapidement que tu es la première étonnée d'entrevoir la silhouette de Serena entrer sur le plancher de l'urgence.

Sa posture dégage le repos et la détente tandis qu'elle observe le beau travail accompli. Tu es soulagée de constater qu'elle semble en meilleure forme. Elle porte ses vêtements civils, elle a toujours un ensemble de rechange pour les imprévus, tel qu'une nuit blanche comme celle-ci. À partir du chevet du patient que tu surveilles, tu lui souris en lui faisant signe de la main. Au loin, tu reconnais l'expression calme de ton amie, et tu célèbres ta victoire alors qu'elle accède à votre bureau d'un pas rassuré. Elle semble motivée à attaquer cette nouvelle journée.

Tu t'accordes une petite pause afin de rejoindre Serena à votre bureau et la saluer, prendre de ses nouvelles et encaisser bravement les réprimandes que tu mérites par rapport à ton comportement inadéquat de cette nuit.

La seule réprimande que tu reçois, c'est la plainte d'avoir déposé un café froid sur sa table de travail, mais elle te remercie pour les pâtisseries. Elle pouffe de rire. C'est sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu souris timidement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de tes mains, tu les glisses dans tes poches de pantalon et tu t'empresses de lui demander comment elle va.

Serena soupire, et opte pour l'honnêteté, en te disant qu'elle n'est pas fière d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à quitter l'hôpital hier soir, les remords l'empêchaient de s'accorder du répit. Elle tentait de se sentir utile après la mort de son patient, mais tourner en rond n'a fait que l'étourdir davantage. Elle a réussi à dormir quelques heures. À son tour, elle te demande comment tu vas.

Tu optes également pour l'honnêteté, en avouant ne pas être fière de toi-même non plus.

Soudainement, tout son corps s'anime par une énergie contagieuse. Serena refuse de t'entendre te rabaisser de la sorte. Sa voix s'élève joyeusement, elle est ébahie par tout le travail que tu as accompli en un seul avant-midi, elle gesticule en direction du plancher de l'urgence. Elle te complimente et insiste sur ton indispensabilité.

Tu souris naturellement, comment ne pas offrir un sourire en retour de ces belles paroles si précieuses, mielleuses.

Son intonation de voix retrouve une modulation plus murmurée, et elle t'ordonne fermement de ne plus jamais fuir. Tu n'as aucune raison de la fuir, jamais. Ceci n'est ni une proposition, ni une demande. C'est une injonction, émise par une voix brisée, par une émotion mystérieusement mélancolique.

Un sifflement aigu traverse tes tympans au moment où Serena te dit ne pas vouloir te perdre. Elle tient à toi, elle refuse un autre éloignement comme celui que vous avez connu dernièrement. Cela serait difficilement supportable. Tu acquiesces, tu promets. Tu ne vas plus jamais fuir. Et Serena ne pleurera plus jamais.

Vos corps sont face à face, et votre respiration miroite celle de l'autre. Vous inspirez et expirez au même rythme, une cadence familière et confortable. Serena profite de ce temps pour savourer ta promesse, et tu profites de ce temps pour vérifier si la tristesse dans ses yeux a bien disparu.

Après quelques instants de silence agréable, tu te sens suffisamment courageuse pour tenter une blague. Tu lui garantis également qu'il n'y aura plus jamais la surprise de baisers volés.

Sa gorge émet des mots inattendus. Ce serait dommage, te répond-t-elle. Comme elle t'expliquait ici-même il y a quelques heures de cela, ce baiser ne l'a pas dérangé, au contraire, c'était un petit plaisir, que son égo a grandement apprécié. Ce sont les circonstances, plutôt, qui n'étaient pas favorables à une séance d'affection plus approfondie.

As-tu bien entendu? Le sifflement pourrait percer tes tympans tellement il est ardent. Vilain, ton corps censure les aveux de Serena en te rendant sourde, en te créant des bouffées de chaleur. Tu es témoin du besoin criant entre tes jambes, qui te propulse des images suggestives et des vagues de désirs. Dépitée par le retour inapproprié de tes hormones et abasourdie par le changement d'ambiance, tu lui demandes de répéter, du moins d'éclaircir ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Le sourire compréhensif et patient de Serena s'affiche sur son beau visage. Elle te répète simplement que tu es une très belle personne, qu'elle a été agréablement surprise par ton élan d'affection et que vous êtes deux vieilles femmes trop prises par le travail pour se consacrer à une relation sérieuse, donc pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette attraction sexuelle mutuelle pour se réconforter par des baisers volés lors de moments pénibles? À moins que tu le regrettes, bien sûr?

Tu oublies presque de répondre, et ce délai incite une inquiétude chez Serena. S'est-elle trompée à votre sujet? A-t-elle mal interprété la situation? A-t-elle trop parlé? Soudainement inconfortable par ton silence, Serena devient complexée. Sa main joue nerveusement avec le pendentif à son cou.

Des réflexions étourdissantes tournoient dans ton crane. L'épuisement, les fantasmes, la réalité… Ton amie est-elle en train de suggérer que ces baisés vont se produire de nouveau? Sois rapide! Reprends-toi! Tu dois rassurer cette incroyable femme qui est présentement en train de croire que tu ne la désires pas.

Tu ouvres la bouche. Tu regrettes la manière dont tu l'as embrassé, certes. Sauf que tu ne peux pas lui mentir, tu ne regrettes pas le baiser lui-même, même si, dans ta culpabilité, tu n'as pas eu la chance d'en profiter pleinement. Tu ne réfléchissais pas, tu ne pouvais plus supporter la tristesse sur son visage, et tu renouvelles ta demande de pardon en fixant devant toi, n'osant pas regarder ton amie directement dans les yeux.

 _Bernie_ , articule-t-elle avec une tendresse sublime. Ton prénom émanant hors de sa bouche parvient toujours à te ramener à la réalité, à capter ton attention entière, à rétrécir ta vision à l'unique entité présente, et tu regardes finalement Serena dans les yeux. Tu préfères savoir que ton amie confortable avec cette situation plutôt qu'espérer un second baiser.

 _Tout va bien,_ te répète-t-elle. Et à son tour, elle te mentionne ne pas aimer cette tristesse permanente sur ton visage qui ne te quitte plus. Tu reconnais à l'avance que ses prochaines paroles seront délicates. Tu fixes sa bouche avec intensité, sachant que des confessions inimaginablement agréables et légitimement difficiles peuvent en sortir à tout moment. La beauté d'une amitié sincère.

Serena aimerait que vous discutiez, car tu l'inquiètes sérieusement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ton attitude modifie vos interactions et ta personnalité semble se cacher sous des évitements. Autrement dit, tu as changé, et pas pour le mieux. Tu repousses le meilleur de toi-même afin de le remplacer par un mur de distanciation, de secrets et de froideurs. Elle aimerait que tu te confies à elle, pour le bien de votre amitié, pour ta propre santé et aussi pour le bon roulement de l'hôpital qui vaut mieux ne pas avoir un médecin chagriné y travaillant entre ses murs à long-terme.

Tu as promis que Serena n'aura plus jamais pleurer, et tu t'es jurée que tu allais commencer à te confier, à parler, à te libérer. Donc, il est hors de question de repousser vulgairement sa proposition de devenir ta confidente. Sans admettre les tremblements nerveux de ta voix, tu acceptes. Sans approfondir au sujet des conséquences d'une future conversation sur ton état de santé, tu autorises Serena à devenir ta confidente, car tu ne pourrais jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

L'émotion dessinée sur le visage de ton amie est indescriptible. Un enthousiasme grandiose qu'elle tente de dissimuler sous son air soulagé. Elle t'invite à prendre un verre chez Albie's, demain, après vos quarts de travail. Tu acquiesces, timide, les mains encore dans les poches. Tu ne travailles pas demain, Serena l'a oublié, mais ça ne te dérange pas de revenir à l'hôpital simplement pour voir ton amie. Sauf que ça, tu ne lui dis pas. Serena te remercie à l'avance pour ta confiance, et elle vous fait remarquer qu'il faut se remettre au travail. Les lendemains de catastrophes réservent souvent des surprises.

Ravie, Serena s'installe à son bureau et plonge dans ses paperasses afin de rattraper le retard administratif de la désastreuse nuit précédente. Et toi, tu rebrousses chemin et retournes au chevet de tes patients, tentant de chasser cette allure éberluée qui transparait sur ton visage habituellement revêche.

Comment Serena parvient-elle à faire entièrement chavirer tes états d'âmes? Elle te manipule telle une marionnette, et tu te laisses faire, car tu comprends que cela est pour ton bien, et tu es volontaire, décidée à tout lui accorder. Et c'est maintenant que tu réalises pleinement que tu es dans l'obligation éventuelle de divulguer les raisons de ton mal-être. Peux-tu opter pour mentir quelque peu? Serena est une femme ouverte d'esprit, à l'aise dans son corps, ayant une facilité pour les discussions à caractère sexuel, et vous partagez relativement le même âge. Avoir la chance de côtoyer Serena est un cadeau de l'univers, et l'univers t'a convaincu : tu peux avoir confiance en Serena.

La nature de tes imminentes confidences étant si sensible, tu réalises que Albie's n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié. Par crainte de blesser Serena, tu n'oses pas reporter si rapidement votre rendez-vous. Étant donné que tu ne travailles pas demain, tu penses inviter Serena à ton appartement. Tu auras le temps de préparer le terrain, de te concentrer et créer un climat chaleureux. Tu retournes vers votre bureau pour le lui proposer.

Au lieu de te morfondre, de te tirailler entre lâcheté et anxiété, tu éprouves une forme vigoureuse, comme si ton esprit te remerciait enfin d'accepter la possibilité de t'ouvrir, de te confier, de déverser le flot de ton tourment auprès d'une personne qui te fait tant de bien, et qui ne cherche que ton bien-être. Les voix ténébreuses de l'angoisse au fond de ton crâne réussissent presque à ton convaincre que tu ne mérites pas l'amitié de Serena. Ces voix sont rendues muettes par la chaleur du sourire de Serena au moment où elle accepte volontiers de te rencontrer chez toi, après son quart de travail demain soir. Son sourire augmente en intensité quand tu lui mentionnes qu'il y aura une bouteille de Shiraz. Tu lui fais comprendre que si elle est trop fatiguée, suite aux derniers évènements et le manque de sommeil, elle peut annuler quand elle le désire. Pas de danger, te répond-t-elle avec certitude et un clin d'œil. Tu rougis sans t'en apercevoir.

Le reste de ton quart de travail se déroule sans anicroche et tu en es reconnaissante, car tu aimes bien que tout soit contrôlé en ce moment, tu n'as pas envie de mauvaises surprises, pour une fois. Serena a graduellement commencé à rencontrer de nouveaux patients tandis que tu t'occupes des anciens. Tu es fière de dire que quelques-uns sont déjà prêts à recevoir leur congé, et tu prépares ton propre départ en finalisant les rapports de la journée. Tu salues brièvement Serena, occupée avec un patient, avant de quitter le quartier. Tu agites ton cellulaire, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle est libre de communiquer avec toi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Elle hoche la tête tout en te souriant.

Dans le vestiaire, tu commences à devenir fébrile. Tu te concentres sur Serena, et non sur les propos que tu vas tenir en sa présence, si tu es suffisamment courageuse pour finalement parler. Tu concois qu'une amie alliée est définitivement mieux qu'une amie ignorée, et Serena se sentira appréciée à sa juste valeur si tu lui prouves à quel point tu as confiance en elle. Ta fébrilité augmente en intensité au fur et à mesure que tu conduis ta voiture jusqu'à ta demeure.

Tu n'as jamais invité Serena chez toi auparavant, et tu te flagelles de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Tu ne savais pas que tu pouvais posséder un tel enthousiasme apaisant à recevoir sa visite. La simple idée de la présence de Serena te propulse à parcourir ton appartement, à considérer chaque recoin, à nettoyer et à rendre le tout invitant et sécurisant. Tu t'aperçois que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas purement vécu, c'est-à-dire habiter pleinement dans ton appartement. Manger, te masturber, pleurer et dormir…. Cette routine habitait ton quotidien et tes cauchemars. Depuis combien de temps es-tu prisonnière de cercle vicieux? À occuper ton esprit et ton corps avec ces répétitions dommageables? À cesser de vivre et de te consacrer à des amitiés?

Recevoir de la visite. Comme ce sentiment t'est étrange, inhabituel. Travailler dans l'armée ne développe pas des talents d'hôtesse, et tu as passé si peu de temps au foyer conjugal. Il te faut un moment de réflexion pour planifier comment tu veux recevoir Serena chez toi. Tu décides de te mettre au lit, afin de récupérer le sommeil manquant, et ensuite tu pourras te lever tôt dans le but de transformer ton appartement glacial et abandonné afin de le rendre vivant et festif, à l'image de Serena.

Une fois douchée, après avoir grignoté un peu, tu te glisses sous les couvertures. C'est à ce moment-ci que tu prends conscience des courbatures de ton corps, de tes muscles tendus, de la raideur de ton cou, de l'endolorissement de tes jointures. Tu expulses des gémissements d'inconfort, ne sachant pas comment te positionner. Tu espères aucune insomnie, aucune humidification entre tes jambes, aucun souffle de femme pour chatouiller tes rêveries. Tu ne veux que dormir. Tu as besoin de récupérer de tous ces derniers évènements. Tu veux pouvoir tranquillement penser à Serena sans angoisse, sans frustration, sans remords.

Le matin se pointe, ou plutôt laisse place à midi. Tu as dormi, tellement dormi que tu en es déboussolée. Tes yeux s'ajustent au soleil éclatant et immédiatement tu regardes ton cellulaire, inquiète d'avoir manqué un appel de l'hôpital. Rien. Donc, Serena va bien dans la réalité comme dans tes rêves de cette nuit, où elle riait, où elle t'observait avec quiétude et affection.

Rassurée, tu te lèves, motivée pour entamer une journée de ménage. Tu ramasses ta literie et commence un lavage, pendant que la cafetière se met en marche. Pendant ton déjeuner, tu t'assures que le séchage se déroule bien. Tu t'équipes de tes produits nettoyants et de ton balai, tu rafraichis l'air, tu ouvres les rideaux, tu époussettes chaque meuble. Il y a un petit bond de gaieté dans ta démarche. Tu éprouves une quiétude dans tes déplacements et dans ta respiration.

Soudainement, tu réalises que tu n'éprouves plus ce trou béat dans ton ventre, ni de chaleur insupportable en ton sexe, ni d'humidification dans tes sous-vêtements. Ton corps est certes animé d'une belle excitation, mais il n'est ni désespéré, ni combattif. Il est empressé, oui, mais pas agressif.

Ce ménage, ou plutôt cette cure de rajeunissement, a nécessité tout l'après-midi. Tu éprouves une bonne fatigue en plus d'un agréable sentiment d'accomplissement, entremêlé avec une anticipation grandissante. Tu te surprends à sourire. Tu souris et pourtant tu es seule. Cette réalisation te fait sourire davantage.

Ton appartement est disposé à convenablement accueillir ton amie. L'éclairage est chaleureux, des oreillers moelleux ont été ajoutés sur le canapé, le vin est disposé sur la table avec deux coupes accompagnées de grignotines, le faux-foyer est allumé et ses flammes dansent contre le mur opposé. Tu as même préparé un petit souper simple, constitué de lentilles rouges et légumes sautés. Étant donné votre fatigue mutuelle, tu ne sais pas quelle sera la durée de votre échange, tu te prépares psychologiquement à toutes éventualités. Peut-être que Serena ne voudra rester qu'un bref moment, peut-être voudra-t-elle passer la veillée avec toi. De toutes tes forces, tu essaies de ne pas réfléchir à votre étrange conversation au sujet d'éventuels baisés à partager, car tu veux concentrer toute ton attention à ton amitié avec Serena, dont le rapprochement brusque et sincère solidifie les bases de votre relation.

Maintenant que tu as entendu le carillon de la sonnette, il est trop tard pour reculer. Serena est présentement derrière la porte de ton appartement, et ton cœur martèle ta poitrine. Est-ce la joie de la retrouver? Est-ce la gêne de l'inviter à pénétrer chez toi? Est-ce l'angoisse du sujet de votre conversation?

Quand tu ouvres la porte, tu sais que ton sourire est déjà immense. Celui de Serena aussi. Tu l'invites à entrer et à se mettre au chaud. Elle retire son manteau, ne sait pas où le déposer, donc tu le retires poliment de ses mains. Le tissu est chaud, tu touches la chaleur de Serena. Tu gémis discrètement en accrochant le manteau dans la penderie. Tu lui fais signe de s'installer au salon où tu vas la rejoindre. Est-ce bien une amie que tu invites chez toi? Quels sont ces pincements que tu ressens au ventre? Ils sont si différents de ces contractions de frustrations qui te torturaient ces derniers temps, ils sont plus tendres, sauf que tout autant prenants.

On dirait que Serena a toujours habité ici. Tu es étonnée par la synergie entre les environs et son corps, comme si chaque pièce l'accueillait telle une reine. Tous les éclairages lui sont flatteurs, la température lui est agréable, les couleurs des meubles sont en harmonie avec les teintes de Serena. Tu es positivement sidérée, au point où tu oublies presque de l'escorter au salon. Rapidement, tu la retrouves et lui proposes un verre de vin. Tu es éblouie par les rayons lumineux de ses cheveux argentés.

Avec un grognement de soulagement, Serena accepte le verre de vin que tu lui offres et elle s'installe sur le sofa avant même de recevoir l'invitation. Elle soupire de contentement que la journée soit terminée, enchantée d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir sur un canapé. Elle est à l'aise chez toi et cela réchauffe ton cœur déjà ardent. C'est un réel plaisir de la voir si décontractée. Serena te remercie de l'inviter chez elle, t'avoue qu'elle attendait cette proposition depuis plusieurs mois. Elle te taquine en te félicitant d'avoir finalement réussi à te dégourdir.

Tu lui demandes comment a été sa journée. Le naturel de cette question te frappe droit au cœur, tu aimes cette domesticité, toi qui détestes les routines, les banalités. Par contre, avec Serena, on dirait que cela est une nécessité que tu acceptes avec bonheur. Comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, Serena incarne le soyeux nuage apportant une douce pluie tiède sur la sécheresse de ton paysage. Tu respires mieux et tes idées deviennent plus claires.  Serena, quant à elle, a passé une journée moins éprouvante et semble avoir réussi à récupérer son sommeil.

Confortablement assises sur le canapé, chacune occupant une extrémité, vous sirotez votre verre de vin tout en discutant des péripéties de l'hôpital. Des anecdotes de l'armée, des patients particuliers, des mondanités de certains adjoints. Le temps passe agréablement. La première bouteille de vin est terminée, la seconde est posée sur la table à café, entre les assiettes du souper que tu avais rapidement improvisé. Vous mangez avec appétit, vous riez aux éclats, vous buvez. La position de vos corps sur le canapé est de moins en moins formelle, vous retrouvez une aise naturelle et décontractée. Le corps de Serena est plutôt allongé, sa tête prenant appui sur le bord du canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Sa détente t'aide à te détendre.

Il est tard, et la fatigue se traduit sur vos cernes, mais une énergie inépuisable traverse subtilement entre vous. Comme de vieilles amies qui se retrouvent suite à des années d'absence, vous ne manquez jamais de sujet de conversation ni d'entrain. Vous êtes inépuisables.

Bien sûr, tu n'oublies pas la raison principale de la visite de Serena. Le moment que tu redoutais se présente, il est temps pour toi de te confier au sujet de ton grand désespoir.

Serena reconnait que le temps est approprié. Elle se penche discrètement vers toi, comme pour entretenir une atmosphère de confidentialité malgré le fait que vous soyez seules. Elle te demande si tu es prête à parler. Afin de te rassurer, ton amie te fait comprendre que tu peux tout lui dire. Tu soupçonnes que sur ton visage se dessine l'inquiétude, car Serena te jure qu'elle sera solidaire et compréhensive. Elle s'inquiète, elle craint quelque chose de grave à ton sujet.

Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure. Grave? Est-ce considéré grave de ne plus pouvoir fonctionner comme un être humain équilibré, en lien à une frustration sexuelle si incommodante qu'elle handicape le déroulement de tes journées? Est-ce grave, ou plutôt pathétique, de pleurer à chaque fois que tu te masturbes tant la solitude et l'insatisfaction sont pitoyablement douloureuses? Finalement, ce tête-à-tête est une mauvaise idée, réfléchis-tu en buvant d'un seul coup le reste du vin dans ton verre. Tu t'apprêtes à t'excuser, à admettre que ceci est une terrible erreur. Mais la douceur dans les yeux de Serena te réchauffe, et tu as promis de ne plus jamais la blesser. Qu'en est-il de l'effrayer par inadvertance, de la dégoûter? Tu veux la protéger de tes bassesses, tout en protégeant votre amitié que tu as déjà fragilité en t'éloignant.

Patiente, Serena t'encourage à verbaliser ton mal-être. Voulant te tendre une bouée, elle te propose de verbaliser elle-même une liste de suppositions, afin de t'éviter l'encombre de formuler des mots trop difficiles à prononcer. Tu acquiesces, émue d'avoir une amie si indulgente.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parle pas de ton divorce. Elle aborde le burn-out, mais brusquement elle se rétracte, sachant à quel point tu as besoin de travailler, de contribuer, de te sentir utile. Tu souris faiblement, elle a raison. Elle te connait si bien, et cela t'effraie, car que va-t-il arriver lorsque Serena va découvrir la vraie raison de ton mal-être? Ta gorge est nouée par appréhension.

Serait-ce la dépression? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Non, enfin… oui, peut-être que tu en es arrivée là. Car c'est extrêmement dégradant, la honte est si vive. C'est ce que tu lui réponds.

Grandiose est le mot qui te vient à l'esprit pour décrire ton impression de Serena en ce moment. Généreuse, Serena est totalement dévouée, comme si elle avait attrapé le temps pour l'immobiliser et t'accorder tous les silences nécessaires pour t'aider à recueillir tes pensées. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de poursuivre avec ses suggestions.

Serait-ce de nature sexuelle? ajoute-t-elle

En fixant le verre vide entre tes mains, tu hoches la tête rapidement, au point de t'étourdir. Comme tu es soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à dire ces mots! Le visage de Serena s'assombrit, et les lumières de la pièce créent des ondulations dans ses yeux qui s'humidifient. Quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit. On dirait que sa gorge est nouée, elle-aussi. Non! Va-t-elle pleurer, à nouveau? Tu avais promis que plus jamais Serena ne va pleurer par ta faute. Que se passe-t-il? Elle parvient à ouvrir la bouche, et ses paroles sont étouffées.

Serait-ce une agression sexuelle? demande-t-elle le plus habilement possible, les lèvres tremblantes.

Oh, non! Bien sûr que non, pauvre Serena. Tu déposes ton verre de vin, tu te tournes délicatement vers elle avec toute la sincérité du monde pour lui garantir que tu n'as pas été victime de crime sexuel. Tu utilises un ton de voix avec aplomb et articulation, ne laissant place à aucun doute.

Soulagée, Serena expulse un rire nerveux en cachant son visage derrière ses mains entrouvertes. À l'aide de ses paumes, elle masse ses joues, essuie ses yeux. Quel soulagement, te dit-elle. Elle avait si peur à l'idée que tu sois blessée. Posant ses mains contre son cœur, elle t'avoue maintenant que peu importe ce qui se passe, rien n'est dramatique. Elle te répète que tu n'as pas à avoir peur du jugement.

Dans quel embarras êtes-vous, par ton immaturité? Si tu pouvais finalement parler, passer par-dessus ta peur terrifiante de dégoûter ton amie. Le ton de la conversation peut maintenant s'égayer, s'alléger. Serena a raison, tout ceci n'a pas à être si mystérieux, ni laborieux.

Serena t'ordonne avec humour de remplir son verre de vin. Oh, comme elle est soulagée, et épuisée d'avoir si longtemps soupçonné une agression sexuelle! _Bernie, Bernie, Bernie_ …Tu vas finir par la tuer, se moque-t-elle de toi. Tu remplis volontiers son verre de vin, et tu l'observes boire une grande gorgée. Sans pouvoir te retenir, sans plus attendre, tu lui confies les raisons de ton mal-être.

C'est la frustration sexuelle.

Voilà, c'est dit.


	2. Bien-être

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite modification. J'ai opté pour des dialogues clairement indiqués car il y a beaucoup de discussions et le tout aurait été trop mélangeant. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

C'est la frustration sexuelle.

Voilà, c'est dit.

Suite à tes élocutions et au dévoilement de ton mal-être, Serena s'interrompt elle-même dans son élan de porter son verre de vin à sa bouche, et tu la trouves comique dans cette position, le coude levé, le verre immobilisé aux lèvres. On dirait que Serena n'est pas complètement convaincue que ce soit bien cela ton secret. Elle semble douteuse, comme si elle attendait une suite, une aggravation. Elle cligne des yeux rapidement, dépose son verre sur la table entre vous et se tourne vers toi. Tu n'oses ni bouger, ni regarder directement Serena. Toutes les deux, vous êtes assises au bord du sofa, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant, les coudes prenant appui contre les genoux.

Tout d'un coup, une fois avoué, une fois délivré, ton secret ne semble plus si déchirant, cependant ses conséquences sur ta santé mentale et physique, elles, sont colossales. De plus, tu as tellement peur du jugement. Tu as toujours eu peur du jugement, de toute manière, c'est pour cela que tu travailles avec acharnement à exceller dans ta vie professionnelle, afin que ton entourage puisse être fier de toi, d'une certaine manière. Présentement, tu as peur du jugement de Serena. Tu attends. Tu patientes. L'attente est terrible. Aucune réaction. Tu n'oses toujours pas tourner les yeux vers ton amie qui, elle, te fixe avec précaution.

Soudain, sa voix que tu aimes tant, qui réussit toujours à te rassurer, parvient à tes oreilles.

"Est-ce…est-ce tout? Oh, Bernie… cela arrive à tout le monde, à une certaine période de nos vies… Je te jure que tu n'es pas la seule. C'est assez fréquent…" te rassure-t-elle avec aisance. Elle soupire joyeusement. "C'est tout à fait normal." Sa main se pose sur ton genou.

Normal? Tu n'es pas certaine, tu ne crois pas que ce soit normal, rendu à ce point où tu pleures constamment après un orgasme. Jamais tu n'entends des témoignages de femmes qui perdent la raison par désespoir sexuel. Il n'existe que ces vieilles histoires cruellement stéréotypées de femmes frustrées ou de nymphomanes, ces détournements de sens qui bâillonnent les réelles paroles des femmes en quête d'épanouissement.

Tu ne parles pas. Tu fixes seulement la main de Serena qui repose sur ton genou. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais, à part avoir l'air muette et distanciée, comme toujours. À quoi doit ressembler ton visage? Est-il rouge? Crispé? Fuyant? Tu te rappelles de tes épais cernes mauves qui ne veulent pas quitter le dessous de tes yeux. Voulant en savoir plus, probablement afin de pouvoir mieux te supporter, Serena se rapproche de toi. À ta grande surprise, elle glisse son autre main contre ton dos, entre tes omoplates, et te caresse circulairement, comme si un peu de transfert de chaleur pouvait te ranimer. Cela semble fonctionner, car tu te détends, tu sens même la tension dans ton cou s'affaiblir. Tu retrouves la force de parler.

"Normal? Serena, à quel point ma situation peut-elle être normale… Je... Je me sens si honteuse." Tu glisses tes doigts dans tes cheveux afin de les ébouriffer un peu. Peut-être que ce mouvement va réussir à éclaircir tes pensées, à mieux organiser tes aveux. Sauf que Serena est plus rapide que toi, elle prend la parole, percevant une ouverture.

"Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Pauvre chérie, je me sens si rassurée! J'avais si peur que ce soit sérieux," avoue-t-elle en retirant sa main de ton genou pour terminer une gorgée de vin. Sa main contre ton dos, elle, demeure sur toi pendant qu'elle avale à pleine gorgée tout le contenu de son verre de vin, avant de le déposer fièrement sur la table.

"Ça l'est. Sérieux, je veux dire. Les conséquences sont sérieuses. Je ne suis plus moi-même, je commence à avoir peur de moi. Je perds mes forces, je deviens dépendante de mes pulsions…" enfin, tes paroles sont plus cohérentes, plus personnelles. Tu retrouves un peu de ton courage pour fixer Serena directement dans les yeux, offrant un regard troublé.

"Je comprends," répond-t-elle avec un regard également profond, sympathique.

"En as-tu déjà souffert?" Ta question glisse hors de ta bouche sans que tu puisses la retenir.

"Bien sûr." Sa réponse est d'une franchise brute, sans gêne. En avouant ceci, la main de Serena recommence son mouvement circulaire contre tes omoplates. _Tout est normal_ , tente-t-elle de te transmettre comme message.

"Comment as-tu géré?" La tension dans ta nuque est revenue, tu as peur de bouger, perchée aux lèvres de Serena, totalement captivée. Tes yeux bougent de gauche à droite, admirant l'honnêteté dépeinte sur son visage rosi.

"En allant en action, tout simplement. En répondant aux pulsions." Sa réponse se veut logique et simple. Effectivement, cela semble facile quand on est Serena Campbell, il est facile d'avoir des gens à nos pieds, avec cette confiance en soi inébranlable et cette facilité avec les séductions. Et que dire de ce corps séduisant…

"Évidemment, qui peut résister à Serena Campbell?" Ta question rhétorique est expulsée avec gentillesse, toutefois tu sais que tu y dissimules une certaine émotion sombre, presque agressivement envieuse. Une des raisons principales qui ont fait que tu acceptes de te confier à Serena est justement cette aise avec la sexualité qu'elle porte comme une seconde peau.  Tu en es presque jalouse.

"C'est gentil à toi de dire cela, mais je parlais plutôt d'aller en solo, aussi souvent que possible," te rétorque-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Serena retire la main qui réchauffait ton dos et pose ses mains jointes contre ses genoux, en ne cessant pas de te regarder avec amusement.  Elle prend beaucoup plus plaisir à cette conversation que ce que tu avais imaginé.

Cette conversation et toute cette attention fait bouillir l'intérieur de ta tête. À la surface, tu as l'impression que tes joues s'enflamment et tu crains que le moindre mouvement déclenche un brasier. Tu tentes de ne pas imaginer Serena en séance de masturbation. Tu serres les cuisses pour chasser le spectre de l'excitation sur le point de te surprendre. Ressentes-toi sur le présent, dans le confort de ton salon, devant ta tendre amie qui t'observe avec affection. Tu peux avoir confiance.

"Mon problème est justement là… Jamais je ne me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, aussi émotive… J'accumule toutes ces énergies et je les gaspille. J'ai peur de devenir une perverse ou qu'on me perçoive comme une perverse." À la fin du débit de tes confessions, tu prends une grande respiration, car tu t'aperçois que tu as articulé tout ceci sans proprement respirer.

Serena pouffe de rire, ce rire adorablement coquin, qui fait mettre en évidence ses pommettes. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois être offusquée ou intriguée. Dès que tu discernes les étincelles dans ses yeux, tu comprends qu'il n'y a aucune offense. Au contraire, avec le sourire espiègle dessiné sur le coin de sa bouche, tu sais que Serena s'apprête à t'avouer quelque chose.

"Tu veux parler de perversion? Une fois, après des heures de travail interminables, j'éprouvais cette même frustration que tu décris. Une exaspération m'habitait. Je rageais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à travailler sans, tu sais…m'occuper de mes besoins. Donc, je me suis sauvée vers les salles de bain et après avoir verrouillé la porte principale, je me suis enfermée dans la première cabine et je ne suis pas sortie sans être complètement satisfaite."

Tu es stupéfaite et Serena semble très satisfaite de ton air éberlué, la bouche béate.

"Tu as fais cela? Dr. Campbell, je suis choquée!" Tu fais semblant d'être froissée alors qu'en fait, tu es sur le bord d'exploser de rire. L'idée que la responsable de l'urgence s'envoie en l'air, seule, dans les salles de bain publiques de l'hôpital est une notion que tu ne pourras jamais oublier.

"Tu peux parier que je l'ai fait! La meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre, ensuite j'ai pu terminer ma journée avec une meilleure efficacité, sans avoir traumatisé personne."

Là, tu éclates de rire, tu ne peux plus te contenir. Tu laisses libre-cours à ce rire réputé ressemblant à un klaxon et sa contagion opère sur Serena qui rit de plus bel.

Il se passe quelque chose de remarquable. Une brume de légèreté, comme une protection de transparence, similaire à un enchantement bienfaisant, survole autour de vous, incite à une agréable proximité, à une détente aisée. Les racines solides de votre amitié s'enfoncent encore plus profondément dans l'encrage de votre relation. Tu te sens plus calme.

Serena essuie ses yeux avec le rebord de ses mains, calmant son fou-rire. Elle est majestueusement belle, à bout-de-souffle et quelque peu pompette.  

"Dire que je redoutais le moment où j'allais simplement aborder le sujet de ma frustration sexuelle..." Tu pouffes un profond soulagement, tout en souriant à ton amie.

"On ne fait que commencer! Maintenant, ce dont nous avons besoin avant de poursuivre cette conversation, c'est d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin que j'ai apporté." D'un bond, ton amie se dirige vers le hall d'entrée où elle y a déposé un sac.

"Toute cette situation me donne soif!" continue-t-elle à distance.

Tu l'entends fouiller dans ses affaires, et tu souris sincèrement quand tu la vois gambader gaiement jusqu'au salon, rapportant résolument son trophée.

Debout devant toi, elle te tend une bouteille de Shiraz à quelques centimètres de ton visage. Par réflexe, tu recules la tête pour mieux observer ce que Serena te montre.

"Ouvre-moi cette bouteille que je gardais pour les urgences, Big Macho Army Medic! Tu as besoin de te détendre davantage." Une excitation coquine comble son visage.

"N'avons-nous pas suffisamment bu?" Tu t'inquiètes en prenant la bouteille. Sceptique, tu te demandes si une troisième bouteille à deux personne est vraiment raisonnable.

"Allez, on est tranquillement installées chez toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais la voiture…" te riposte-t-elle en se tortillant sur place, tel un enfant qui réclame une friandise.  

"Contrairement à toi." Tu la taquines en faisant semblant de la réprimander. Tu te lèves en tenant la bouteille de vin, mais Serena ne bouge pas. Vous êtes face à face au centre de ton salon, vos visages si près l'un de l'autre. Sans vos chaussures, tu réalises que Serena est quelque peu plus petite que toi. Mais tu as l'impression qu'elle est plus grande, plus imposante, supérieure à toi.

"Oh, moi, tu sais que rien ne m'empêche d'appeler un taxi. Ou je n'ai qu'à adopter ce sofa, qui est très confortable, d'ailleurs." Elle tente de te convaincre avec sa voix mélodieuse.

Démontrant un air à la fois douteux et confiant, tu acceptes d'aller à la cuisine pour ouvrir la bouteille donnée en cadeau par Serena tandis qu'elle reprend sa place sur le sofa, dans la tiédeur du salon. Elle s'allonge de tout son corps et appui sa tête sur ses bras repliés, détendue. Tu ramasses les vaisselles de votre repas pour les apporter à la cuisine.

Comparativement au petit cocon chaleureux du salon, l'ambiance dans la cuisine est froide et des acouphènes te surprennent. Tu commences à être étourdie. C'est l'amoncellement de toutes tes préoccupations et de la tournure des événements qui te fait tourner la tête. Tu es fatiguée et nerveuse, un peu pompette toi-aussi. Les assiettes sont déposées dans l'évier. Tu ne crois pas boire de cette troisième bouteille, tu la débouches simplement pour faire plaisir à Serena, à ta chère amie qui profite pleinement du salon. Tu l'entends gémir de détente. Pauvre elle, si inquiète pour ta santé, craignant le pire. Tu ne voulais pas l'alarmer de la sorte.

Émanant du salon, tu entends sa voix plus élevée qui t'appelle tout bonnement à partir du salon.

"À quelle fréquence te masturbes-tu?"

La bouteille a presque tombé au sol. Si tu buvais, tu aurais grossièrement craché ta gorgée. Décontenancée, tu dois fermer les yeux pour bien intégrer la franche question posée par ton amie. Si le sujet lui est si familier et anodin, tu dois pouvoir en faire autant. Immobilisée par sa question singulière, tu cherches la réponse à lui fournir. Impossible de répondre avec aisance à cette question, mais il est hors de question de rebrousser chemin. La bouteille enfin débouchée, tu regagnes Serena au salon. Tu espères que ta démarche ne dévoile pas ta gêne. Tu souris quand tu constates que Serena est encore allongée de tout son corps sur le sofa.

"Ça varie… entre aucun épisode, à plusieurs épisodes par jour." Tu essaies fortement d'être à l'aise avec le sujet. Tu tentes de ne pas grimacer, de ne pas trembloter, de ne pas fuir. Serena a déjà positionné les coupes de vin afin que tu puisses les remplir. Tu fais couler le vin, et tu es obnubilée par le son du liquide rougeâtre qui emplit les verres en vitre. Serena aussi, elle se redresse promptement à la vue du vin et dépose ses pieds au sol.

"Encore une fois, tout à fait normal… Tu vois, c'est justement ça la beauté dans la sexualité. Peu importe le chiffre que tu allais me donner, la réponse demeure normale. La sexualité est tellement fluide." Les mots déboulent hors de la bouche de Serena avant de se taire puisqu'elle porte le verre dûment rempli à ses lèvres. Elle fredonne sa joie.

Tu réalises que tu es encore debout devant elle, bouteille à la main, avec une saine détente sur le visage. Tu aimes regarder Serena, tu aimes la savoir heureuse. Ne pouvant pas la fixer indéfiniment, tu déposes la bouteille sur la table à café et tu reprends ta place à ses côtés.

"Le problème, c'est que," tu tousses légèrement, pour dégager une gorge qui est plutôt timide et non irritée, "mes orgasmes ne sont pas, um, satisfaisants. Plus souvent qu'autrement, je dois en avoir plusieurs pour faire disparaître ce besoin douloureux, et, um…eh bien, je termine souvent en pleurant. Le désir est crucial mais rien ne me comble." Voilà. Une autre phrase difficile qui a coulé avec fluidité, accueillie avec tendresse par ton amie compréhensive. Tu es fière de toi, et reconnaissante envers Serena.

"Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, Bernie. Cela doit renforcer ta frustration j'imagine?" Son ton est plus posé, moins taquin, mais tout aussi ouvert.

"Oui."

"Crois-tu qu'à force de te masturber, ça va disparaître?" sonde-t-elle avec délicatesse, buvant une autre gorgée. À nouveau, tu es captivée par le liquide rougeâtre coulant entre les lèvres de Serena.  

"Je ne sais pas."

Tu dois parler, tu dois poursuivre. Attentionnée, Serena fait de l'écoute active. Cette fois-ci, elle ne propose pas une liste de suggestions. Totalement dévouée, tu es persuadée qu'elle a attrapé le temps pour l'immobiliser et t'accorder tous les silences nécessaires pour t'aider à te recueillir.

Il faut que tu plonges dans les écueils de ton mal-être. Serena est réceptive, enjouée et soulagée, mais surtout, patiente. Toutes les meilleures dispositions sont en place pour t'encourager à poursuivre. Tu peux avoir confiance en Serena.

"J'essaie de ne pas céder à mes pulsions. J'essaie de ne pas me masturber, afin de ne pas me frustrer davantage. Je tente de me consacrer au travail, j'essaie de faire du jogging, de me créer de l'adrénaline… mais ce…vide, ce gouffre à la fois bouillant et glacial, qui grandit en moi, ne disparaît jamais. Parfois, j'ai peur de tomber, de chavirer, de me fracasser au profond d'un gouffre."

L'espièglerie habituellement présente dans le regard de Serena est remplacé par une forte sympathie. Sa main retrouve ton dos, comme pour te soutenir dans ta démarche de confession.

"Je me sens indésirable et pathétique," lui confies-tu, étonnée par l'articulation dégagée de tes aveux. Ayant tout bonnement soif, tu prends ton verre et avale une grande gorgée. C'est seulement en déposant ton verre que tu remarques que Serena te fixe paisiblement.

"Oh, crois-moi Bernie, s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu n'es pas, c'est pathétique et indésirable." Sa voix ronronne, suave et franche. La paume de sa main serre plus fermement ton dos.

Tu dois serrer les cuisses, ce vide en toi réapparaît, il grandit, grandit, grandit, déclenchant une onde de chaleur qui traverse ton corps, se répandant jusqu'à tes oreilles qui se mettent à bourdonner. Tu ne peux retenir ton corps d'onduler discrètement sous la force de la vague qui sillonne ton être. Gênée, tu rougis quelque peu.

"Tu es trop gentille…Tu n'as pas à dire cela." Tu portes ton verre à tes lèvres, oubliant que tu ne voulais plus boire d'alcool pour ce soir. La gorgée rafraîchît ton palais, tes idées, ton corps.

"Ai-je déjà menti? Bernie, tu es une femme attrayante, avec un corps séduisant, et un intellect encore plus ensorcelant." Comme à l'habitude, son sourcil est arqué, pour accentuer son point. Cela te fait rougir davantage, tu t'empresses de déposer ton verre avant de l'échapper.

Silence, sauf que ton imagination te fait entendre des ronronnements émis par ta collègue.

"N'y a-t-il pas une ancienne flamme que tu peux aller voir? Une ancienne partenaire avec qui tu peux renouer, le temps d'une escapade?" Ses mains gesticulent, comme si leurs gestes pouvaient compléter le reste de sa phrase.

"Ah, disons que je ne suis pas très expérimentée…Étant dans l'armée…Il n'y a eu qu'Alex… c'est justement cela, le problème." Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas prononcé le nom de ton ancienne amante.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Depuis notre aventure, qui a pris fin abruptement, nous n'avons aucun contact. Je n'ai rencontré aucune femme depuis cette première expérience lesbienne." Ce mot-là, aussi, n'a pas été prononcé depuis longtemps.

Une autre phrase que tu redoutais qui a quitté tes lèvres avec fluidité. Comme il difficile d'avoir confiance en toi, en tes capacités de séduction, quand ton manque d'expérience est si flagrant, si navrant, si souffrant. Malgré ton bagage professionnel, tes prouesses en chirurgie, ta débrouillardise instantanée, ta capacité d'adaptation, tu demeures incapable de vivre une sexualité affirmée 

"Tu veux dire que ce sont les femmes qui te manquent? C'est ce désir qui te hante?" Elle te questionne avec discernement, une lueur de compréhension qui s'allume dans son regard.

Tu as juré que Serena ne va plus jamais pleurer, sauf que tu n'as rien juré te concernant. Des sanglots non-sollicités n'attendent pas ta permission avant de s'inviter. Tu tentes de refouler cette montée de larmes qui porte le nom de la honte. Tu prends une grande respiration et tu réussis à les chasser. Tu dévies rapidement le regard pour ne pas que Serena remarque tes yeux plus reluisants.

Serena est une femme intelligente, tu ne peux pas la berner. Elle remarque que le sujet demeure très sensible pour toi, donc elle essaie de relâcher la tension en empruntant un ton de légèreté, comme elle le fait avec brio et délicatesse.

"Donc, il faut te trouver une nouvelle flamme! Ce ne sera pas difficile. Les femmes doivent tomber à tes pieds… Comme cette jeune barista à l’hôpital - "

Sans s'y attendre, tu interromps Serena, voulant censurer les trop beaux espoirs derrière ses suppositions.

"Serena, je ne peux pas simplement aller chercher une femme et lui proposer de la baiser."

"Pourquoi pas?" La voix de Serena s'est aggravée, allongée. Ses yeux parcourent ton visage timide.

"Je ne saurai comment faire. J'ai peur de bondir, d'être maladroite… J'ai peur de décevoir." Tu entends l'écho de ta voix à la prononciation des mots difficiles.  

"Le sexe est supposé être amusant et pas du tout compliqué. Tu es une femme attirante et astucieuse, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Un petit truc, ne te prends pas au sérieux. Peut-être que tes futures partenaires seront aussi malaisées et en manque que toi. Vous allez en rire, tout en ayant du plaisir en apprenant à vous découvrir."

Ta lourdeur dans ta posture qui pesait sur tes épaules, qui écrasait toutes lueurs de libération, est balayée comme du pollen au printemps par le souffle généreux de Serena qui te dit exactement ce qu'intérieurement tu as besoin d'entendre.  

"Tu crois?" Si ta voix tremble, tu ne le remarques pas, car tout ce qui compte, c'est l'assurance de ta confidente.

"Absolument. Et peut-être vas-tu te surprendre et pouvoir baiser pendant toute la nuit dès la première fois!" Elle t'offre un coup de coude complice.

Avec tremblements légers, tu repousses tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles, inconsciemment, afin de mieux écouter les idées suggestives et osées de ton amie. Tout en souriant timidement, tu observes le plancher, prête à entendre tout ce que Serena veut bien te partager.

"Tu y penses souvent, n'est-ce pas? À coucher avec une femme?"

Cela, par contre, tu n'étais pas prête. Ton cœur pompe si fortement dans ta poitrine, tu crains qu'il ne défonce ta cage thoracique. Tes oreilles bourdonnent à nouveau, créant un orage dans ta tête. L'absence de ta réponse dévoile, en soi, ce que tu ne dis pas.

"Bernie, est-ce pour cela que tu m'as embrassé? L'autre nuit, dans notre bureau?" entreprend-t-elle avec assurance.

"Quoi? Non! Non. Bien sûr que non… je n'avais pas cela à l'esprit quand… quand je t'ai, um, embrassé." Tu t'empresses de percer le regard de Serena afin qu'elle y voie la vérité, la sincérité. Il n'était pas question de frustration sexuelle, au contraire, il s'agissait plutôt de tristesse partagée.

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?"  

"Parce que tu étais si peinée, nous étions tellement fatiguées…je ne pouvais supporter de te voir souffrir, si abattue, si amoindrie par les récents événements…," sous l'émotion, tu agrippes doucement les mains de Serena pour les tenir fermement, avec gentillesse, dans les tiennes.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme cela, Serena…Plus jamais". Est-ce raisonnable de lui jurer, de lui promettre de la protéger, de la supporter? Est-ce que cette promesse pourrait plutôt la faire fuir, préoccupée par ta loyauté excessive?   

"Moi non plus, Bernie, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme tu as souffert dernièrement."

Maintenant que les mots ont été prononcés, que ta frustration a été reconnue, il est vrai que le tout semble plutôt minime, surtout comparativement aux drames médicaux que vous rencontrez quotidiennement. Mettre les faits en perspectives a toujours été une formule avec laquelle tu as travaillé, cependant l'épuisement émotif ne t'accordait pas les moyens de le reconnaître.

"Ça va mieux, maintenant. Je ne sais comment te remercier pour m'avoir offert cette possibilité de… de me décharger de ce fardeau… de cette honte que je traînais, qui était en train de me transformer en une personne recluse. Mettre des mots sur...mes maux…ça soulage," tu expulses un grand soupir. "Merci, Serena. Infiniment," dis-tu en souriant de toutes tes dents.

"Ce n'est rien, Bernie. Tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger."

Avec synchronicité, vos mains se lâchent pour que vous puissiez vous serrer dans vos bras. Vous partagez cette embrassade qui est réservées aux amies sincères, celle où les corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, tirant affectueusement l'autre personne vers soi, en totale ouverture. Vos cheveux chatouillent vos paupières et vos joues.

Tu as oublié à quel point Serena sent bon. Un mélange de fleurs sauvages, d'eau de ruisseau et un petit quelque chose propre à elle-seule. Distraite par la sollicitation de tes sens, tu vacilles dans ses bras, détendue et simplement heureuse.

C'est Serena qui défait votre embrassade afin de te proposer un toast inspiré par votre soirée.

"Buvons à notre complicité et à l'existence d'une vie sexuelle saine. Comptons-nous chanceuse qu'elle ne disparaisse pas dans la cinquantaine!" annonce-t-elle en t'offrant ton verre.

Vous trinquez et rapidement vous buvez. Le tintement de vos verres résonne dans l'air, meublant l'espace devenu subitement silencieux. Tu es encore en mesure de sentir les courtes mèches de Serena glisser le long de ta joue. Quelque chose de différent s'installe dans l'atmosphère, comme si la nuit allouait des chances à saisir. Tu ne parviens pas à identifier ce qui se passe. C'est Serena, avec sa franchise exemplaire, qui accepte le message tendu par l'univers pour amorcer une différente conversation.

"Me trouves-tu attirante," te demande-t-elle en effleurant son doigt sur le rebord de son verre.

"Évidemment." Jamais tu n'as répondu aussi rapidement à une question aussi évidente. Enivrée par l'alcool et par la chaleur du moment, tu ne réalises pas tout à fait qu'il s'agit d'un aveu intime, que tu conservais pour toi-même.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu m'évitais? Que tu t'éloignais de moi?"

"Pas du tout. Je t'évitais car j'étais honteuse de ce qui se passait avec mon corps et dans ma tête. Je craignais que ça se voit… J'avais peur d'exploser."

"Je te le répète Bernie, tu n'as aucune raison de me fuir."

Tu hoches la tête, propulsée par ta promesse de veiller sur Serena, de la protéger, de lui faire confiance.

"Es-tu confortable avec moi?"

"Toujours."

"Tant mieux."

"Si tu ne me trouves pas pathétique, bien sûr…"

Avec tendresse, ton amie te berce de paroles généreuses, "Impossible. Tu es la personne la plus fantastique et courageuse que je connaisse." Elle tend son verre et vous trinquez à nouveau, avant qu'elle ajoute un commentaire. "Tu as juste besoin de t'envoyer en l'air…"

Feignant d'être insultée, tu grimaces en tirant la langue. Afin d'accompagner Serena qui, elle, ne se retient pas de prendre une gorgée, tu l'imites, cependant, cette gorgée est de trop. Ta tête tourne. Celle de Serena aussi, probablement. Vous remarquez à quel point il est tard - ou tôt. Les petites heures du matin servent de cruel rappel à votre fatigue incontestable. Il serait plus sage de se coucher.

"Là, je dois absolument me coucher. En échange pour le stress que tu m'as occasionné, je réclame ton lit! Pas question que je dorme sur ce sofa," souligne-t-elle avec humour et un soupçon de détermination.

"Pas question que je te laisse le lit sans une bataille. On fait le bras de fer pour le gagner." Évidemment, tu vas laisser ton invitée gagner, mais cela, tu ne le lui confesses pas. Tu joues le jeu. Hors de question de la laisser dormir sur ton sofa et tu te félicites d'avoir changé les draps de ton lit lors de ta séance de ménage cet après-midi.

"Aucun problème, tu vas voir à quel point je peux être imbattable quand je désire quelque chose, même contre une ex-militaire."

Déterminée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, malgré la fatigue et l'alcool, Serena s'installe à genou devant la table à café, t'invitant à la suivre au sol. Elle dépose son coude, le bras levé, prête à recevoir ta main, le regard défiant et amusé. Adorable Serena, confiante de triompher.

Sa paume est incroyablement confortable, un peu rugueuse (mains de chirurgiennes) mais surtout très enveloppante. Au centre de vos mains liées, tu imagines une boule de bonheur, de chaleur, que seulement vous deux avez la capacité de créer. Tu essaies de compter le nombre de fois que tu as touché ses mains, dans une si courte période, avant de te rappeler qu'il y a un combat à mener sur cette table à café.

"Prête?"

"Go!"

Tu es profondément hypnotisée par la motivation à gagner de Serena, ça se lit sur son visage. Ses grimaces sont attendrissantes. Elle est clairement et adorablement enivrée par l'alcool et par votre chaleur. Son équilibre et sa posture ne sont plus aussi précis qu'elle le souhaiterait. Elle titube un peu, elle doit cligner des yeux pour se concentrer. Tu sais que ton amie est forte, que sa poigne est bonne, mais il est clair que tu vas la battre en quelques secondes seulement. Il n'a jamais été question que tu lui refuses ton lit, jamais ton invitée si tendre ne va dormir sur ton sofa.

Donc, tu la laisses gagner avec un peu d'obstruction, et son cri de victoire vaut tout l'or du monde. Fière et essoufflée, elle lève les bras dans les airs.

"Qui aurait cru?" Tu feins de la douleur en massant ton poignet vaincu.

"Je t'avais averti…," son air autosuffisant te fait sourire.

Tu te relèves, fière de tes manigances, et tu portes assistance à Serena pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

"Maintenant, montre-moi où est la salle de bain, car ma vessie me rappelle la quantité de verres que j'ai bu."

Lui ayant montré où se trouvent les nécessités de base à la salle de bain, tu retournes au salon pour ramasser le peu de vaisselle restant. Dans ta chambre, tu récupères une couverture chaude et un oreiller, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce pour t'assurer qu'elle est présentable et prête à recevoir ton invitée. Comme ce sentiment t'est étrange, de recevoir une personne pour la nuit, dans ton lit, chez toi. Cela accentue ton devoir de protection, ton désir de bien-faire, ta détermination à prendre soin.

Pénétrant dans la chambre, Serena interrompt involontairement le fil de tes pensées. Tu ne remarquais pas à quel point tu tiens fortement la couverture et l'oreiller contre ton ventre. Tu te détends à la vue de ton amie. 

"Merci de me prêter ta chambre, mais si tu préfères dormir ici, rien ne t'empêche de…," elle désigne le lit en le pointant du doigt. Rapidement, elle ajoute "étant donné que tu as tendance à avoir mal au dos."

"Ah, ça va. Je me suis souvent endormie sur le sofa en écoutant la télévision. Ne t'en fait pas. Le lit est à toi."

Baillant, Serena s'assoit sur le bord du lit (celui où tu dors) et grogne de satisfaction en s'allongeant. Tu détournes les yeux, en serrant fortement l'oreiller contre toi. Avec sagesse, tu préfères ne pas partager ton lit, principalement suite à la nature des discussions précédentes.

"Si tu veux des vêtements de rechange, tu peux regarder dans la penderie ici pour des chandails ou des leggings."

Trop tard, constates-tu, car Serena ne fait que marmonner, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il serait inconvenant de placer les couvertures sur son corps fatigué, d'embrasser sa joue, de caresser ses cheveux. Tu ne dois pas mélanger tes rêveries à l'agréable réalité de votre situation.

"Bonne nuit," lui souffles-tu paisiblement, en chuchotant. Ton cœur est énorme, alimenté par une émotion bienveillante. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, tu ne te sens aucunement angoissée. Tu réitères le fait que Serena est comparable à un nuage de pluie tiède sur le désert desséché de ton paysage.

Ne voulant pas échapper les draps que tu tiens fortement contre toi, tu te penches légèrement vers la table de nuit pour éteindre la lumière. En quittant la chambre, la porte demeure entre-ouverte derrière-toi. Dans le couloir, tu as laissé une veilleuse allumée pour éclairer le chemin, au cas où Serena désire se lever au cours de la nuit.

Le salon porte encore le souvenir de la présence de Serena. L'éclat de son rire, la profondeur de son regard, la sincérité de son support. Une petite tâche de vin sur le plancher, quelques cheveux argentés sur le tissu du sofa. Tu parviens à humer un soupçon de sa phéromone, mais peut-être que cela n'est dû qu'à tes remémorations. Tu éteins le faux-foyer et tu fermes les lumières. En retirant tes pantalons, tu décides de garder ton chandail tout en te défaisant de ton soutien-gorge. Tes mouvements t'étourdissent. Hâtivement, tu t'allonges directement sur le sofa, plaçant ton oreiller et tirant la couverture sur toi, enfin prête pour le sommeil.

Tes pensées tournent en rond dans ta tête. Tu revois parfaitement le sourire compréhensif de Serena, aux joues rosies par le vin, tu entends encore l'incrédulité de ses confessions, tu savoures à nouveau et avec plaisir la mélodie de ses fous-rires.

Évidemment, l'insomnie s'invite. Le temps passe, une heure probablement. Outre l'alcool qui te stimule, l'amoncellement de toutes ces confessions, surprises et soulagements de la soirée te crée des étourdissements. De plus, les pulsations rythmées et habituelles ne sont pas disparues, toujours aussi présentes entre tes jambes. Il est vrai que le fait que Serena soit présentement couchée dans ton lit est une notion très distrayante. Tu parviens à visualiser les contractions de ton clitoris qui nécessite ton toucher. Tu ne peux tout de même pas te caresser ici, sur ton sofa, tandis que Serena dort dans ton lit.

Tu décides de te lever et de te rendre discrètement à la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, tu es reconnaissante envers la veilleuse allumée, même si tu connais par cœur les distances et l'emplacement, car ta tête est plus étourdie que tu supposais.

Tu fermes la porte derrière toi sans ouvrir les lumières de la petite pièce. Protégée par la noirceur et le confinement de la salle de bain, tu prends appui contre le comptoir et tu glisses ta main par-dessus tes sous-vêtements trempés. Tu appliques la pression de deux doigts directement contre ton clitoris et en quelques secondes seulement, tu atteins un orgasme trop rapide et trop court. Contrariée, tu gémis de mécontentement et tu reprends tes frottements circulaires grossiers. Tu n'utilises même pas de méthode, tu ne fais qu'appuyer fortement sur ton clitoris. Rien, il ne se passe rien, sauf des douleurs musculaires, une lubrification gênante, un clitoris malmené. Un changement de position pourrait faciliter tes mouvements, tu soulèves une jambe pour que ton pied prenne appui contre le rebord du bain. Malgré la noirceur, tu fermes les yeux afin de mieux te concentrer et tu reprends le frottement contre ton clitoris. La pression est presque douloureuse, tu ressens des frissons déplaisants, tu ne parviens aucunement à réalimenter le plaisir dans ton désir souffrant, tu tentes même de visualiser des corps féminins anonymes. Tu gémis faiblement quand, soudain, se présente une montée, tu ressens quelque chose. Une petite montée, encore…et avant même que tu puisses célébrer le retour de la jouissance, ton orgasme survient avant de s'éteindre aussi tôt. Tous les ingrédients sont là, sauf le plaisir.

Tu abandonnes tout et laisse aller des pleurs qui rebondissent contre les murs. Tes plaintes sont des bruits d'épuisement. Ce n'est pas ton bas-ventre qui se contracte de plaisir, c'est ton visage qui se crispe de découragement. Tes sanglots sont discrets, du moins tu le crois, jusqu'à ce que ton nom soit appelé.

"Bernie?"

Alarmée, tu ouvres les yeux et regarde vers la porte de la salle de bain. La petite veilleuse dans le corridor découpe l'ombre des pieds de Serena qui se tient devant la porte, à quelques pas de ta position.

"Tout va bien?" Sa voix est hésitante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle interrompt un moment intime. 

Rapidement, tu ouvres le robinet pour te laver les mains. Rassurée par le bruit de l'eau, tu réponds à ton amie au-travers la porte, espérant que ta voix tremblante n'est pas distinguable sous le jet d'eau.

"Oui, oui…," tu savonnes plus longtemps que nécessaire, tu ne vois pas très bien car la lumière demeure fermée. Nerveuse, tu fais accidentellement tomber le récipient à brosse-à-dent. Tu marmonnes en le ramassant.

"Puis-je entrer?"

"Un…un instant." Tu t'assures que tes vêtements sont positionnés correctement. Avec horreur, tu réalises que tes pantalons sont demeurés dans le salon, et tu n'as pas le temps de te rafraîchir, et tu ne penses pas à essuyer tes mains encore humides et savonneuses, ni à effacer les larmes qui sèchent sur tes joues. Tu dois faire face à ton amie.

Lorsque tu ouvres la porte, ton corps est encore dans la pénombre, tu aimerais y rester dissimulée, loin du jugement. Toutefois, le portrait devant toi est si mémorable que tu ne penses même plus à te cacher.  

Serena ne porte que sa mince camisole, celle qui est toujours cachée sous ses blouses, sans soutien-gorge cette fois-ci. Tu penses qu'elle ne porte pas de pantalon, mais tu es trop affectée par sa beauté pour porter attention. Ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés, probablement dû à sa position sur l'oreiller. Elle est si ravissante, une beauté naturellement simple et authentique, tellement sublime que tu oublies d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent encore le long de tes joues.

"Embrasse-moi," sa voix est impérative et audacieuse, voire tremblotante.

Sans poser de question, sans réfléchir, comme s'il s'agissait du geste le plus naturel du monde, tu inclines la tête et tu goûtes une seconde fois aux lèvres sucrées et humides de ton amie. Serena t'enlace de ses bras encore chauds, il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle est sortie du lit. Passive, tu te laisses bercer par ce magnifique rêve ambulant.

Sa langue implore la tienne, alors naturellement tu ouvres la bouche, et ça y est. Dans le corridor à peine éclairé de ton appartement, en plein cœur de la nuit, tu embrasses passionnément Serena, ou plutôt, tu acceptes l'affection de Serena. Elle porte le goût de vin amer et de sucre délectable.

Son corps est brûlant et avec ravissement, elle le presse contre toi. Elle se frotte sur toi, comme une danse, et tu acceptes ses seins qui se pressent contre les tiens. Il y a si longtemps que tu n'as pas tenu une personne aussi fermement dans tes bras, et jamais une femme que tu désires avec autant d'ardeur. Tu te laisses faire. Ses main adroites et généreuses caressent ton dos, glissent le long du tissu qui dresse la limite de la nudité avant de s'émincer sous la bordure de ton chandail, effleurant ta peau. Son toucher est prodigieux, féerique. Tu es étourdie, et le fameux sifflement pouvant percer tes tympans se manifeste, ardent et dangereux.

Tous tes sens sont sollicités, et bientôt tu échappes des gémissements contre la bouche de ton amie qui les dévore un à un. Tes mains, encore humides et dégageant l'odeur de savon, se posent instinctivement contre ses hanches, oubliant l'aspect presque dénudé de son corps. Le contact de tes doigts contre la douceur de sa peau te surprend et tu perds tes moyens. Tu geins, tu trembles, tu bouillonnes. Lorsqu'une bouffée de chaleur traverse ton être, tu brises le contact de vos bouches afin de reprendre ton souffle, sauf que Serena te le refuse, elle t'embrasse à nouveau, fermement, déterminée à maintenir vos lèvres encollées. Elle se défait graduellement de votre étreinte afin de saisir tes mains qui tenaient chastement ses hanches et elle les pose, avec tremblements évidents, contre sa généreuse poitrine. Sans t'en rendre compte, ta gorge émet un son qui ressemble à une lamentation, à une imploration. Guidée par les mains de Serena qui ne quittent pas les tiennes, tu masses et saisis la lourdeur de ses seins. Ça fait tellement de bien. Au cœur de tes paumes, tu distingues ses mamelons éveillés. Tes lamentations se multiplient, tels un chant rythmé par ta respiration défaillante. Tout n'est que sensations, centralisées dans ce petit espace, où une chaleur vous enveloppe. Comme pour répondre à tes gémissements, Serena mordille ta lèvre inférieure, y glisse sa langue, et resserre son emprise sur tes mains qui tâtent et palpent ses seins, comme si elle t'implorait _Vas-y, prends-les, encore, encore_. Tu es mouillée, littéralement trempée, et ton sexe se contracte avec un rythme que tu reconnais trop bien.

Est-ce un rêve? Vas-tu mourir de plaisir? Tes jambes vont-elles te lâcher, vas-tu t'écrouler au sol? Est-ce l'appel pour sombrer au fond du gouffre? Tu trembles à un tel point que Serena doit te guider vers le mur pour que tu puisses y prendre appui. Afin de garantir un meilleur support contre le mur, Serena libère tes mains qui, elles, continuent de palper ses seins avec ardeur. Profitant de cette nouvelle position plus sécuritaire, Serena agrippe tes cuisses afin de pouvoir y glisser la sienne, bouillante, contre ton entre-jambe imbibé de ta lubrification. Au contact avec tes sous-vêtements trempés, c'est au tour de Serena de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Serena y ajoute de la pression, un mouvement circulaire, et tu sens que tu deviens de plus en plus mouillée.

Cela devient trop. Tu veux tout voir, tout sentir, tout comprendre. Tu as peur d'exploser. Ça y est, tu es au bord du précipice! Tes hanches ondulent au rythme déterminé par Serena, tu ne contrôles rien, ni tes gémissements successifs, ni les mains de Serena qui compressent tes cuisses avec un rythme effréné, malhabilement mais efficacement.

"Oh, Bernie…," chante-t-elle, essoufflée, près de ton oreille, si près que tout porte à croire qu'elle est en toi, qu'elle fait partie de toi, contrôlant absolument chaque parcelle de ton être. 

Tes yeux ne peuvent qu'entrevoir des étincelles d'explosions et ça y est, des frissons ravageurs traversent ton sexe. Tu convulses autour de la cuisse de Serena, bercée par ses bras, entraînée par sa voix suave. Un gémissement de contentement sort de ta gorge, emportant avec lui l'intensité de ton orgasme. Ta tête s'effondre contre l'épaule de Serena, tu expulses tes expirations contre sa clavicule, entre tes mains contractées qui palpent encore ses seins. Rarement as-tu été aussi à bout de souffle. Un mélange de ravissement, d'appréhension et de fatigue.

"Vas-tu mieux?" Son sourire essoufflé vaut tout l'or du monde. Elle enveloppe ton cou et le dessous de ta mâchoire avec ses mains tremblantes, afin de pouvoir regarder ton visage. Tu es reconnaissante car cela t'aide à te concentrer, à regagner conscience. Sa respiration saccadée chatouille ton toupet près de tes sourcils. Entre vous, ça sent le vin, la cyprine, un peu plus et ça te rappelle l'odeur de la pluie, tellement vos corps sont reluisants de transpiration.

"Oh…Oh…," n'étant déjà pas la championne de la communication, tu ne parviens simplement pas à répondre verbalement. Tu avales pour humidifier ta gorge sèche et tu expulses un autre gémissement, discret mais démonstratif.

"Un peu mieux qu'en solitaire ou avec des jouets?" essaie-t-elle pour dédramatiser la curieuse position que vous avez, improvisée dans le cœur de la nuit, pour vaincre le désespoir qui te tracassait.

"Je… je… oui," tu caches à nouveau ton visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle flatte tes cheveux humidifiés, tournoyant une mèche autour d'un doigt.

"Je suis ravie… Allez, nous sommes trop vieilles pour demeurer debout contre un mur."

Tu réalises tout bonnement où vous êtes, comment vous êtes positionnées, semi-nues et haletantes.

"Allons dans ta chambre, allons dormir un peu," propose-t-elle en retirant sa cuisse collée contre ton pubis et en replaçant sa camisole froissée par tes administrations. Malgré ta vision embrouillée, tu perçois son sourire taquin.

Gênée, tu aimerais d'abord te rafraîchir, car vos entre-jambes sont moites, toutefois ton corps rassasié est divinement épuisé et heureusement médusé. Tu ne peux prendre aucune décision, simplement obéir à tout ce que Serena peut te proposer.

"On se douchera demain matin," t'encourage-t-elle, devinant le fil de tes pensées. "Suis-moi. Allons dormir."

Joignant sa main à la tienne, elle te guide vers la pièce voisine, ta propre chambre à coucher. Sans la veilleuse, il y fait encore plus noir que dans le corridor. Cet appartement t'appartient peut-être, mais on dirait que Serena y habite quotidiennement tant elle y navigue avec aisance dans la pénombre. Coincée entre l'épuisement, l'imagination et la réalité, tu te laisses guider par la silhouette devant toi, demi-nue, bouillante et reluisante, qui ressemble tant à la Serena de tes fantasmes. Lors de vos déplacements, tu crois avoir malencontreusement marché sur ses vêtements qui traînent sur le sol. Cela est un rappel instantané de votre nudité. Sa main quitte la tienne pendant un instant. Tu entends les draps se froisser sous les opérations de Serena qui se glisse sous les couvertures. Sa main retrouve ton poignet, et Serena te tire légèrement vers le matelas. À mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, tu glisses sous tes propres couvertures qui sentent la phéromone de Serena pour y rejoindre les bras grands-ouverts de ton amie qui t'accueille en appuyant ta tête contre sa poitrine. Créant un noyau de cordialité, enlacées maladroitement mais confortablement, vous tombez rapidement endormies au rythme de vos respirations contentées.


	3. États-d'âmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ajouté un chapitre avant le final car ce dernier sera différent de l'ambiance de celui-ci. 
> 
> J'aimerais remercier du fond du coeur mon amie Lynn pour son soutien et inspiration

Dans cette douce nuit légendaire, habillée de la chaleureuse noirceur des environs, tu ne parviens pas à t'endormir même si tu es exténuée. Serena est avec toi, dans ton lit. Une délectable fatigue te retient de bouger ton corps, mais de toute manière, tu n'oserais jamais bouger car tu crains de réveiller ton amie. Tu oscilles entre la confusion du réveil et l'euphorie des rêves. Même dans tes fantasmes les plus audacieux, jamais tu n'as osé imaginer une Serena aussi entreprenante et affectueuse. Tu aimerais questionner ses motifs, mais pour l'instant, tu ne veux pas t'embêter à réfléchir, seulement à ressentir.

Le cercle vicieux te hante toujours, cependant, ce que tu ressens est le tournoiement de ton esprit déconcerté par l'utopique présence de Serena, semi-nue et plus grande que nature, emmitouflée sous tes couvertures parfumées de sa phéromone. Serena est blottie près de toi, vos bras et vos jambes se touchant. Elle semble paisiblement endormie, tu remarques la régularité de sa respiration. Comme si Serena était le personnage d'un rêve trop souvent revisité, elle semble inatteignable. Tu ne sais pas si tu peux caresser son visage, embrasser son front. Serait-ce dépasser les limites, si limites il y a? Tu te contentes de l'observer tendrement. Tu n'as aucune certitude sur votre appellation, à vrai dire. Après ce… comment dire, ce…rapprochement sexuel, tu te questionnes. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, et ça ne te dérange pas, car tu es heureuse. Un joyeux chaos. La tournure des événements est surréaliste, délicieusement et aimablement surréaliste. Tu acceptes d'être spectatrice, de suivre les idées curieusement généreuses de ton amie. Tandis que tes réflexions se calment, tu te laisses bercer par la tendre vision de Serena endormie. Tout d'un coup, dans le silence de la nuit, elle émet une flatulence d'une sonorité étonnante. Sous l'effet de surprise, tu as une incontrôlable envie de rire. Mais bien sûr, hors de question pour toi de pouffer de rire - ce klaxon inimitable va faire sursauter ton invitée. Sauf que par la force de ton amusement, tes épaules titubent sous la retenue de tes rires, et tu dois même porter ta main à ta bouche pour contenir tes esclaffes. Quoi de plus domestique qu'un pet nocturne? Serena ne pourra jamais être hissée sur un piédestal, elle est bien réelle, en chair - d'une douceur incroyable - et en os.

Serena est bien vivante, matérialisée. Elle n'est pas un fantasme. Graduellement, tu es submergée d'un sentiment de bien-être et de détente. Et grâce à Serena, tu te sens bien ancrée dans le présent, dans la seconde qui défile. Tu te sens libre, guidée par des émotions nouvelles, positives et réconfortantes. Tu as envie d'extérioriser la joie de vivre inattendue qui comble ton être. Autrefois si lointaine, telle une étoile scintillante du firmament, une petite parcelle de bonheur vient enfin te chatouiller. N'étant plus tourmentée par un mal-être qui te déchirait l'âme et le sexe, sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'assoupis, et finalement, avec le sourire, tu rejoins Serena dans son sommeil.

**

À distance, une délicieuse effluve de caféine stimule ton nez. Tu comprends que le matin est arrivé. Par la faible lueur du soleil qui traverse tes paupières, tu sais qu'il est tôt. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu découvres une tasse fumante déposée sur ta table de chevet. Progressivement, les souvenirs de la nuit se remettent en place dans ta mémoire. Serena est celle ayant déposé cette tasse. Celle ayant passé la nuit dans ton lit. Celle qui est présentement sous la douche, tu distingues l'eau couler et tu entends les mouvements de Serena sous le jet.

Tu es sincèrement émue par le fait que Serena soit à l'aise chez toi, au point de se servir dans la cuisine et dans la salle de bain. Elle a même la gentillesse de te préparer un café. Vous vous en offrez constamment au travail, elle connait exactement comme tu aimes le tien. Combattant le sommeil hors de tes yeux, tu te redresses dans ton lit, toujours en position assise, et tu passes tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles avant de prendre à deux mains la tasse encore chaude. Portant le liquide à ta bouche, tu sens ton corps se réveiller instantanément. Tu ne sais pas pendant combien de temps vraiment tu demeures positionnée ainsi, assise sur ton lit, le bas du corps toujours sous les couvertures, à tenir ta tasse et simplement observer tes environs, te détendre, savourer. Sans questionner. Tu ne veux surtout pas questionner. Tu veux être spectatrice, afin de mieux discerner l'état d'esprit de Serena et lui fournir ce dont elle a besoin, de répondre à ce qu'elle a décidé pour vous deux. Tu remarques à peine le jet d'eau qui a cessé de couler.

Et puis, une apparition, une lumière pure et réconfortante traverse le corridor, c'est-à-dire Serena fraîchement douchée, ne portant que ta serviette de bain. Ta serviette de bain. Tu adores ses courts cheveux ébouriffés, encore trempés. Tu aimes l'empreinte de ses pieds humides sur ton plancher. Dans le cadre de porte, elle te salue d'une main, tenant sa serviette avec l'autre. Pendant une seconde, tu te demandes si elle attend une permission pour entrer dans ta chambre.

"Bon matin," dis-tu, détendue et contente. Cela semble avoir l'effet désiré, car elle pénètre joyeusement dans la chambre et se dirige vers la chaise au coin de la pièce.

"Bon matin à toi aussi. Ah, la douche a fait du bien! Sauf qu'on doit parler du manque de produits disponibles. Je n'ai pas trouvé ton revitalisant?" commente-t-elle. D'une main, elle cherche dans le tas de linge les vêtements qui lui appartiennent.

"Ah, um, je n'en ai pas…" tu admets en te cachant derrière une gorgée de ton café.

"Cela expliquerait donc tes cheveux ébouriffés quotidiennement. Moi qui croyais que tu ne te peignais pas, mais à mon soulagement, j'ai trouvé une brosse à cheveux." La voix de Serena ne te le reproche pas, la sonorité ressemble plutôt à celle d'un triomphe, comme un détective qui s'apaise. Serena ne le dit pas comme une critique, mais comme une simple taquinerie.

Tu forces un rire plus fort qu'à la normale. _Touché_. Ta réputation capillaire a toujours été source de plaisanteries, et tu l'assumes. Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter une attention particulière à tes cheveux si tu passes la majorité de ton temps à les attacher et à les couvrir de bandeaux chirurgicaux.

Ayant retrouvé ses vêtements, Serena s'assoit sur la chaise au bord de la fenêtre. Sa silhouette est découpée en contre-jour, tu distingues parfaitement son contour. Et heureusement, car Serena retire la serviette et se retrouve complètement nue à la lumière du matin. Rapidement, tu te caches derrière ta tasse en prenant une autre gorgée de café.  

Tu gémis. À cause du café, bien sûr.

"Comment fais-tu pour que mon propre café paraisse plus appétissant qu'à l'ordinaire?"

"C'est le contexte, peut-être?" mentionne-t-elle tout naturellement en enfilant ses petites-culottes, une jambe à la fois. Serena t'offre un doux sourire, un peu fatigué, mais si profond. Elle dépose la serviette humide sur l'appui-bras de la chaise.

Ton cœur recommence à pomper dans tes oreilles. Un vrombissement qui censure la chaleur du breuvage dans ta bouche et la tiédeur de la domesticité dans ta poitrine. Aux alentours, tu évoques une fine pluie sur la sécheresse de ton paysage.

"As-tu bien dormi?" te demande-t-elle, debout pour enfiler ses pantalons un peu maladroitement.

Tu n'avais même pas réfléchi à la qualité de ton sommeil. Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps tu as dormi. Tu sais seulement et pertinemment que tu te sens bien. Moins pénible, moins crispée. Intriguée, stimulée, troublée.

"Oui…" ta réponse est franche, posée, rassurante.

"Je suis ravie," dit-elle en remontant sa fermeture-éclair et en boutonnant le bord de son pantalon.

"Et toi?"

Il y a un million de choses que tu aimerais lui demander. Tu ne peux pas la bombarder de questionnements alors que tout est si frais, si inédit, si paisible.

"Oh. Comme un bébé. Ton lit est vraiment confortable. Je dormirais encore si je ne devais pas passer chez moi avant d'aller au travail pour récupérer quelques trucs."

Elle ramasse au sol sa blouse et semble chercher autre chose, scrutant le plancher de gauche à droite.

"Aimerais-tu un café ou manger un petit quelque chose?"  

Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir sans proposer un déjeuner.

"J'ai déjà bu le mien avant ma douche. Oh, me passerais-tu ma brassière?" Serena pointe vaguement vers l'autre côté du lit.

Tu déposes ta tasse sur la table de chevet et t'étires à plat-vente pour tâter avec ta main le sol afin trouver sa brassière. L'ayant attrapé du bout de doigts, tu agrippes l'item et, toujours à plat-ventre, tu tournes la tête vers Serena par-dessus ton épaule et tu lui lances. Elle l'attrape en riant et commences à l'enfiler. Serena est nue en haut des hanches, ses seins parfaitement à découvert. Tu détournes le regard pendant qu'elle enfile sa brassière, ce qui est absurde, car il y a quelques heures, ses seins étaient sous tes paumes. Tu reprends ta position assise et tu sens tes joues emprunter des teintes de roses.

"Comment va la tête?" lui demandes-tu en savourant une autre gorgée tandis qu'elle essaie de retirer les mauvais plis dans sa blouse.

"La tête me tourne un peu. Rien à quoi je ne suis pas habituée." Elle te fait un clin d'œil." Et toi, comment va ton corps? Par tes ronflements, je dirais que tu étais détendue."

Oh, comme la tentation de parler de ses flatulences nocturnes est grande, mais tu laisses tomber. Tu ne veux pas tuer le moment et la gêner, même si tu sais très bien qu'au fond elle va en rire et blâmer ta nourriture. Tu veux garder la sérénité de ce matin particulier.

"Effectivement, je me sens détendue… je me sens, bien. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier."

Serena bouge rapidement, s'assure d'avoir récolé tous ses vêtements.

"Voyons, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Oh, avant d'oublier, je veux te parler d'un patient à ton arrivée à l'hôpital cet après-midi. Cas prioritaire. Stabilisé mais il a possiblement une maladie congénitale fort complexe."

Est-ce que ton amie change de sujet pour t'éviter l'embarras de parler de choses sérieuses? Change-t-elle de sujet car elle se sent inconfortable? Pourtant, elle a l'air bien à l'aise. Peut-être même trop, si tu compares son langage non-verbal au tien?

"Pas de souci, je peux me présenter plus tôt si tu veux. Comme tu le constates, je ne suis pas bien occupée," réponds-tu en désignant ton état semi-nu et le calme dans la pièce.

"Oh pas besoin d'arriver plus tôt que prévu. Viens quand tu es prête. Et il y a bien une activité qui peut t'occuper, lors de ta douche… " ose-t-elle te suggérer ainsi en t'offrant ce magnifique clin-d 'œil coquin tout en boutonnant sa blouse. Comment éviter de rougir? Il n'y a plus de café dans ta tasse, tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière quoi que ce soit pour dissimuler ton embarras. Tu te sens comme une adolescente, et tu n'es pas certaine d'haïr ça.

Aucune réplique créative, loufoque ou taquine ne te vient à l'esprit. Tu as l'impression d'être figée dans un tableau, vivant dans une belle peinture colorée où tu as la stature d'un personnage heureux, mais immobile. Tu es figée par toutes les possibilités de scénarios devant toi. Que dois-tu faire? Que veux-tu faire? Lui répondre de façon suggestive? Lui montrer une marque d'affection? La soldate de l'armée en toi refait surface et tu optes instinctivement pour l'approche pratique : l'interrogation simple.

"Pouvons-nous établir un moment pour parler de ce qui est arrivé?"

Serena vient de terminer de s'habiller et redresse tout son corps pour te faire face, devant le lit, comme si tu avais dit quelque chose d'inapproprié.

"Comment ça? Est-ce que tu regrettes?" te demande-t-elle avec un air inquiet. Ses doigts jouent avec le bord de la couverture à tes pieds.

"Non, non… Pas du tout, eum, et toi?" Sans réellement bouger, tu inclines un peu ton corps vers l'avant, comme pour souligner ton attention et ton écoute.

"Aucunement voyons. Tu avais besoin d'aide, je pense, et j'étais là pour te la donner. J'ai bien apprécié. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, on peut trouver un moment pour…"

Tu l'interromps afin de lui avouer un regret, une source d'inconfort qui ne peut attendre.

"Serena, je trouve cela… comment dire, pas égalitaire? Je veux dire, moi j'ai…. Et toi non…" tu gesticules plus que nécessaire, tu crées des formes avec tes mains sans savoir vraiment ce que tu tentes de décrire, autre que ton désagrément d'être la seule à avoir eu un orgasme.

Serena lève la tête et te regarde directement dans les yeux. Elle est gentiment défiante.

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu d'orgasme?"

"N'est-ce pas le cas?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, avec la manière dont tu soupirais sur ma nuque, et les caresses empressées de tes mains sur mes seins, sans parler du rythme contagieux de tes hanches autour de ma cuisse…C'était très communicatif. Une symbiose. Je t'ai accompagné jusqu'au bout."

Des larmes insoupçonnées emplissent tes yeux. Si seulement tu avais été plus alerte, plus attentionnée. Tu es tellement malhabile. Serena doit se rendre compte de ton émotion car son expression s'adoucit. Tu ne la laisses pas parler tout de suite, il faut absolument que tu articules les mots de ton cœur.

"J'aurai dû être plus attentive envers toi… Je ne réalisais pas tout ce qui se passait… J'étais ailleurs, tu m'as transporté ailleurs…" les maux sont plus forts que les mots, et ils se perdent.

Serena s'assoit à tes côtés, si près, tellement près qu'avec la luminosité matinale, tu distingues parfaitement ses petites rides, ses lèvres reluisantes et les étincelles dans ses yeux. À ta grande surprise, elle pose une main sur chacune de tes joues. Ses mains froides sur tes joues bouillantes et rougies réussissent à calmer ton angoisse. Serena te saisit doucement le visage et tu distingues ses yeux qui alternent de gauche à droite, regardant au cœur des tiens. 

"C'était ça l'idée, voyons. Te transporter ailleurs. Tu pleurais, et tu avais l'air si désespérée, et moi j'étais là, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas à propos de moi. Ne complique pas quelque chose d'aussi beau que de simples besoins sexuels."

Tout semble si facile quand c'est Serena qui le dit. Tu aimerais tant y croire, et tu ne cherches pas à te convaincre du contraire. Tout est si facile avec Serena.

Sans résistance, tu te laisses délicatement guider par Serena qui fait pencher ta tête vers elle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur ton front et l'embrasse longuement, si longuement que tu as le temps d'imaginer la forme que prend ses lèvres, la pression qu'elle y mets. Quand la bouche de ton amie termine son baiser, tu laisses échapper un souffle presque thérapeutique, comme si ton âme devenait instantanément en paix, vidant tes poumons d'un oxygène devenu toxique à force de te tourmenter. Tu comprends que tout va bien.

Voyant à quel point tu es sensible, Serena décide de promener ses pouces sur la surface colorée de tes joues, créant un petit tournoient de chaleur. Elle ne relâche pas tes joues, elle te berce métaphoriquement avec ce regard plein de douceur. Tout va bien.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai profité d'une très, _très_ longue séance sous la douche. Je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas." Sa voix suggestive assèche ta bouche.

Agréablement emprisonnée sous les douces paumes de ton amie, tu souris. Ton sourire est chargé de réassurance. Tu sens tes pommettes se sculpter dans les mains de Serena, et elle te retourne ce sourire miséricordieux.

"Là par contre, je dois vraiment y aller afin de ne pas être en retard à l'hôpital. On s'y voit bientôt."

Et voilà que ses mains t'abandonnent, le matelas sursaute quelque peu par le poids de son corps qui le quitte, tu sens aussitôt un manque, une absence immense et ton corps se refroidit.

"Bien sûr. Je viendrais t'y rejoindre avec un autre café," promets-tu gaiement, refoulant tes émotions.

"Ah, tu es trop bonne pour moi."

Sur ce, Serena te salue et disparaît de ta vision. Tu écoutes l'éloignement du bruit de ses pas. Tu l'entends enfiler ses souliers et ramasser ses effets personnels, tu entends un "bye!" et la porte principale s'ouvre avant de se refermer derrière elle.

Revoici la solitude, une ennemie redoutable et insistante. Toutefois, actuellement, au lieu de vouloir chasser cette solitude, de la meubler, de la détourner, tu as plutôt envie de la savourer. Ton appartement entier est transformé par le court - et puissant - séjour de Serena en ces lieux. Depuis que tu as emménagé dans cet appartement, ce n'est que tout récemment que tu as décidé de t'y sentir vivre. Tu remarques pigmentation des couleurs aux alentours du passage de Serena. Tu distingues la distance entre les objets, l'harmonie des mobiliers. Tu parviens à redessiner mentalement la silhouette de ton amie assise sur la chaise, à reconstruire la sonorité de sa voix qui rebondit contre les murs de la chambre. L'air est moins chargé, plus agréable à respirer. On dirait que tu perçois différemment les choses qui te sont familières, comme si elles avaient plus à offrir, comme si elles étaient plus prometteuses, ou peut-être est-ce plutôt ton état d'âme qui en est bouleversé?

Sachant que tu dois t'activer et prochainement rejoindre Serena à l'hôpital, tu sors des couvertures pour entamer cette curieuse et extraordinaire journée. Tes jambes ne sont plus douloureuses, ton poids est moins pesant. Aussi, tu distingues un nouvel élan encourageant dans ton élan. Spontanément, tu te prépares à aller vers la salle de bain pour accomplir ta routine matinale, mais tu t'interromps pour ramasser la serviette qui repose sur l'appui-bras de la chaise dans ta chambre. Elle est encore humide, et tu la serres contre ta poitrine. Tu frissonnes quand tes doigts tâtent le tissu, et tu le portes à ton nez pour en humer l'odeur, en espérant y trouver quelque chose de propre à Serena. Tu es légèrement déçue, tu n'y reconnais que le parfum de ton shampooing.

En marchant vers la salle de bain, tu as l'impression de flotter, tu as peur de ne pas effleurer le plancher car une légèreté te transporte. Tu n'y es pas habituée, couramment si alourdie par tant de tourments. Une nervosité te chatouille quand tu pénètres dans la pièce encore tiède. Graduellement, tu te laisses imprégner de cette curieuse ambiance. Serena y était, Serena était ici. Tu le savais, bien sûr, sauf que là, tu le constates, tu n'as pas le choix d'y être directement confrontée. Ce n'est pas un fantasme ni un délire. Tu accroches la serviette derrière la porte et tu observes.

L'humidité de la douche est encore présente dans la pièce et cela te fait trembloter d'émoi malgré la tiédeur. Tu parviens presque à discerner les parcelles d'eau flotter dans l'atmosphère et se recueillir sur la peau de tes bras et de tes cuisses. Tu retires le peu de vêtements qui te reste, tu les déposes sur le comptoir, et tu continues d'observer. Nue, tu cherches Serena, tu cherches la tendresse et l'audace de ses gestes. Tu te promets de ne pas questionner, seulement ressentir.

Tu vois une tasse de café laissée sur le comptoir. Tu vois ta brosse à dent légèrement déplacée. Tu ouvres le premier tiroir où tu entreposes ta brosse à cheveux et tu te demandes si tu peux y reconnaître quelques cheveux argentés parmi les blonds. Serena était présente, concrètement présente, et non seulement accompagnatrice de tes rêveries. Ici, Serena se préparait pour entamer sa journée. Serena s'est douchée. Serena se masturbait. Et dire que tu étais ravie que Serena se sente suffisamment confortable pour utiliser ton appartement à sa guise… Tu te rappelles de sa proposition de t'occuper sous la douche avant de te rendre au travail.

Tu te retournes et tu regardes vers la douche. Sur le rideau de plastique bleuté, quelques gouttelettes d'eau ruissèlent vers le bas et tes doigts suivent le parcours d'une d'entre elles. Soudain, tu es traversée par un frémissement, tel une vague qui te frappe le corps en entier. La peau sur le bout de ton doigt est ultrasensible, comme si on l'avait ensorcelée. Tu utilises tous les doigts de ta main pour effleurer les gouttelettes et chacune te font frémir, comme une secousse qui te traverse le bas-ventre. Ta peau frisonne de partout, tu vois tes poils qui s'hérissent et tes mamelons qui durcissent. Tu entres dans le bain tout en refermant le rideau autour de toi. Tes pieds s'appuient à l'endroit où Serena se tenait, dans la petite flaque d'eau qui s'évapore au centre du bassin.

Tu actives l'eau qui est déjà réchauffée, et tout ton corps est inondé du jet chaud. Au lieu de te revivifier, cela te fait tomber en transe. Tu geins, et soudainement l'image de Serena prend possession de ton imaginaire. Tout l'environnement disparaît, et tout d'un coup, ton corps devient la chose la plus importante dans l'univers car un enchantement semble s'y installer. Tu gémis encore, réchauffée par l'eau bouillante et par la notion de ce que Serena a fait ici, il y a quelques minutes. Évidemment, tu reconnais les signes de besoins sexuels qui montent en toi. Ce vide implosif qui t'empêchait de fonctionner semble se remplir et se nourrir de ce désir nouveau qui te saisit.

En réverbération, tu imagines les gémissements de Serena et cela te propulse. Tu t'appuis contre le mur et tu glisses ta main vers ton entre-jambe. L'eau bouillante atteins l'intérieur de tes cuisses et tu gémis encore plus. Étonnamment, tu es déjà tellement excitée que ton vagin se contracte déjà, tes lèvres sont déjà gonflées et rosies, et pourtant tu n'as provoqué aucune stimulation physique. Au contact de ta vulve, tu perds ton souffle quand tu constates à quel point tu es lubrifiée. En quelques tournoiements, tu réussis à mouiller l'entièreté de ton sexe à l'aide de seulement deux doigts.

Encore une fois, tu te demandes comment Serena fait pour pouvoir faire chavirer tes états d'âmes aussi facilement. Oui, elle te manipule comme une marionnette, et tu te laisses faire. Peut-être détient-elle les codes secrets, les bonnes ficelles? Tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas que tu te questionnes, elle veut que tu te laisses aller. C'est ce que tu t'accordes. Tes doigts ultrasensibles commencent à caresser tes petites-lèvres, tournent autour de ton clitoris sans le toucher directement, afin de faire durer le plaisir. Aucune frayeur, aucune frustration.  

Tu te permets de te remémorer l'embrassade de la nuit passée. En fermant les yeux si forts, tu espères presque y être transportée. Tu sens encore l'haleine de Serena contre ton cou, la souplesse de sa peau, l'emprise de ses mains sur tes hanches, la force de sa cuisse contre ton pubis, tes paumes sur ses seins, les mots grivois utilisés pour t'encourager.

Ardente, haletante, tu ouvres les yeux et c'est là que tu te rappelles, en voyant le rideau de douche, que Serena aussi gémissait au même endroit que toi, presque en synchronicité, ici. Mais tu n'étais pas ici, et tu n'as eu la chance d'être responsable de ces plaintes de plaisir. _Non_ , _non_ , ce n'est pas le temps pour la culpabilité et les regrets. _Concentre-toi._

Serena se caresse-t-elle différemment que toi? Aime-t-elle être touchée ici? Préfère-t-elle comme cela? Se tient-elle ainsi? Grogne-t-elle, parfois? Plie-t-elle les genoux pour avoir un meilleur accès? Son autre main palpe-t-elle ses seins? Ondule-t-elle les hanches? Sans t'en apercevoir, tu as glissé deux doigts en toi, ce qu'habituellement tu ne fais pas. L'eau chaude facilite la nature de tes caresses. Tout se dessine naturellement, comme si tu obéissais à une force supérieure. Ton pouce pèse sur ton clitoris tandis que tes doigts pressent à l'intérieur, massant les parois. L'entrée de ton vagin commence déjà à contracter autour de tes doigts et c'est là que tu vois le visage Serena en extase. C'est là que tu reconstitues hypothétiquement l'image de Serena atteignant l'orgasme. Tu n'imagines pas la nudité de son corps, tu te concentres préférablement sur son magnifique visage expressif. Tu n'es pas seule, tu es accompagnée par Serena, tu es enveloppée par elle. Ce n'est pas tant le visuel - quoique ensorcelant - mais plutôt l'idée même de Serena en extase, la bouche joyeusement grimaçante et les yeux fermés, hors de contrôle, jouissive, qui active les étincelles d'explosions et les frissons ravageurs traversant ton sexe.

Ton orgasme est si puissant et révélateur que tu as perdu la notion du temps. Sur le bout des orteils, jouissant par méandres, pour la première fois, tu te sens libérée. L'expérience sensorielle est incomparable. Tu as de l'eau dans les yeux, dans les oreilles, dans la bouche, sur la vulve. Tu méprends cette présence bouillante pour l'ombre apaisante de Serena qui te protège d'une frustration qui ne vient pas. Tu ne ressens aucune frustration, aucune impatience, aucune envie de pleurer. Tu vas étonnement bien. Tu as seulement perdu ton souffle que tu essaies de rattraper en riant. En riant de soulagement. Tu ris en plongeant la tête sous le jet d'eau pour commencer à te laver. Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas entendu l'écho de ton propre rire.

Comme s'ils étaient dans la même pièce que toi, tu évoques le ricanement taquin de Serena et ses yeux brillants de malice. Tu supposes que Serena rit, elle-aussi, après avoir jouit. Tu te demandes si elle serait fière de toi. Poser la question, c'est y répondre. Tu ne t'embêtes pas à imaginer un certain malaise quand tu vas arriver à l'hôpital. Les heureux pétillements dans ton être t'empêchent de t'alarmer, tu es trop préoccupée à les apprécier.

Pour la première fois depuis… à vrai dire, tu ne sais plus depuis combien de temps, mais tu perçois à l'horizon une promesse de guérison. Les paysages invitants de la normalité semblent à portée. Ton corps et ton esprit semblent alignés, destinés à des présages sains.  

**

L'oxygène matinale et le chemin de la routine ont modéré les secousses de tes pensées, aussi positives soient-elles, car tu as un travail à accomplir. Tu revêtis le masque métaphorique de chirurgienne. Ayant fait un détour chez Pulses pour la caféine, ne parvenant pas à trouver Serena, tu décides de déposer le café bouillant sur le bureau de ta collègue en espérant qu'elle va pouvoir y goûter avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Comme tu aimerais courir droit vers Serena, la prendre dans tes bras, la soulever du sol et la faire tournoyer dans les airs pour la remercier. Comme tu aimerais pousser la porte de votre bureau commun sans avertissement et hurler à tue-tête ton bonheur. Comme tu aimerais saisir les mains de Serena dans les tiennes, fixer droit dans ses yeux confiants et murmurer un remerciement à ta sorcière pour son enchantement. Quelque chose s'est réaligné dans ton être et tu as l'impression de retrouver la Bernie Wolfe qui a déjà existé avant la frustration. Il ne semble plus y avoir de vide qui s'ouvre en toi, aucun précipice.

Déjà, tu es sollicitée pour un premier patient qui n'a malheureusement pas la chance d'être dans une situation aussi clémente que toi. Tu refoules donc ta jubilation trop matinale et tu te mets au travail, cherchant du coin de l'œil Serena, tout en étant totalement dévouée à tes patients.

**

La journée se déroule rapidement. Aucune tragédie ne s'est présentée, cependant il y a une multitude de consultations pour problèmes stables et peu inquiétants. Des coupures, des hernies, des fractures.

Serena et toi n'aviez pas eu l'occasion de prendre quelques temps pour discuter. Dans les corridors et parmi les civières, vous vous croisez, vous vous consultez pour certains cas et demandes d'autorisation de transferts. Avec ton efficacité et ton sens de la priorité, tu prends sous ta responsabilité tous les cas stabilisés sur le plancher, avec l'aide des infirmières et des médecins de premières années, tandis que Serena peut maintenant se concentrer sur la finalisation des dossiers reliés à l'épisode désastreux qui s'est passé il y a deux jours déjà. Ton cœur pince à l'idée de son patient décédé.

Le temps file et ton ventre gargouille. Passant par la cafétéria, tu ramènes deux sandwichs. En marchant vers ton étage, tu en manges une à pleine bouchée. Avec tout ce bonheur paisible qui pétille en toi, tu n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu avais faim. La bouche pleine, tu pousses la porte de ton bureau et tu es arrêtée par ce que tu vois.

Littéralement écrasée dans sa chaise à roulette et quelque peu grognonne, Serena marmonne, la tête penchée vers l'arrière en massant ses tempes. Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Sympathisant, tu t'approches d'elle afin de lui proposer un sandwich. Malheureusement, elle sursaute à ta vue.

"Oh! Peux-tu porter des souliers plus bruyants, s'il te plait?" commente-elle, la main sur son cœur. Elle se redresse sur son siège.

Tu souris et dépose le sandwich devant elle. Les mains dans les airs, elle semble remercier le ciel.

"Ah, tu es mon ange-gardien!" dit-elle sans même te regarder, en attaquant rapidement sa collation. Les bruits de sa mastication égalisent la gravité de sa faim.

"As-tu mangé?" s'inquiète-t-elle devant la croquée qu'elle vient de prendre. Tu lui pointes ta bouche pleine comme réponse.

Tu t'assois sur le sofa contre le mur, devant sa chaise, et tu décompresses. Tu sens le professionnalisme laisser place à la détente. De l'autre côté du mur, vous entendez les voix des employés, les bips sonores des machines, le roulement des civières. Seules dans votre bureau reclus, vous vous reposez.  Vous mangez votre sandwich dans une camaraderie silencieuse.

"Ça me hante encore," avoue Serena. De ses deux mains reposées sur ses genoux, elle tient ce qui reste de son sandwich et elle fixe le plancher. Ses paroles sont bruyantes dans ce si petit espace.

Qu'est-ce qui la hante encore? Ta réaction est trop lente, tu ne penses pas à une réponse. Dois-tu la questionner? Est-ce la nuit passée ensemble qui la hante? Éprouve-t-elle des remords? Est-elle mal à l'aise? Tu as tout gâché, tout est de ta faute, tu es trop malléable, trop influençable, il aurait fallu que tu imposes une limite à la générosité de ton amie, tout défie la logique…

"Je revois encore tout le scénario. Il est là, sur la table d'opération, me faisant entièrement confiance. Et soudain, le pouls à zéro. Cette horrible tonalité de la mort. Ce son m'effraie plus que tout au monde."

Son patient décédé, bien sûr. La mort de son dernier patient en chirurgie la hante encore. Idiote et égocentrique que tu es.

"Je ne supporte pas d'en être responsable. Je ne peux pas m'enlever cette culpabilité"

"Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise manipulation. Il n'a strictement pas supporté l'intervention."

"Je pensais que l'intervention allait bien se passer, tout était sous contrôle. J'ai envie de remettre en question tous nos protocoles," elle pointe la porte menant à l'extérieur du bureau pour désigner les patients stabilisés. "Comment savoir que ça ne va pas leur arriver?"

Elle pince les lèvres, probablement pour contrôler les balbutiements d'émotions qui remontent à la surface de ses yeux.

"Aucune façon de le savoir, Serena. Tu es une excellente chirurgienne, ne mets pas tant de poids sur tes épaules. Tu sais comment continuer à travailler avec cette réalité, tu l'as toujours fait. Tu as cette force inébranlable en toi."

Les traits du visage de Serena soulignent un besoin que tu reconnais trop bien, le fameux doute. Cette incertitude qui empêche d'exécuter. Sauf qu'en tant que chirurgienne, le doute doit faire place à l'assurance, celui d'avoir le contrôle et d'exceller, pour le bien de l'hôpital et pour la survie des patients. Tu vois en Serena cette arrière-pensée qui sème l'incertitude, qui empêche d'être entreprenante. Il lui faut des certitudes, où elle peut se sentir indispensable et infaillible. Ce n'est pas pour combler une satisfaction personnelle, mais c'est plutôt pour apporter un rétablissement pour le mal irréparable. Un équilibre dans l'univers.

"Je me sens insatisfaite. Je sais que je ne suis pas infaillible, mais ça m'a fragilisé."

Serena soupire bruyamment, pour expulser son sentiment, avant de mettre le reste du bain dans sa bouche et mâcher lentement. Son regard semble lointain, comme si elle se projetait ailleurs. Tu trouves ton amie magnifique, même en temps troubles. Cela accentue ton désir de la protéger.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, pour travailler dans des conditions difficiles, dans le désert oriental sous les abris de fortune, avec des cas perdus d'avance…Tu m'as toujours impressionné," confie Serena.

Tu lèves une main entre vous deux, pour imposer une interruption des compliments.

"Attention, ma situation n'est pas mieux. Regarde où ça m'a mené. Ça m'a empêché de vivre ma vie," répliques-tu avec un ton d'amertume et d'autodérision.   

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se réaliser," s'empresse de répondre Serena. Graduellement, tu reconnais les traits de son tempérament confiant qui se redessinent sur son visage attendri.

"Ni trop tôt pour se pardonner si un patient est décédé."

Serena offre un sourire timide.

"Je perçois une force en moi qui veut éclater. Pour me punir? Pour me venger? Pour me forcer à travailler plus fort? Argh, ça me… parfois ça me coupe le souffle. J'ai besoin de quelque chose, d'exprimer quelque chose que je n'identifie pas."

"Quelque chose de grandiose?" tu réponds rapidement car tu reconnais ce besoin. Une frustration se cache derrière son insatisfaction et sa culpabilité.

"Grandiose?" Serena réfléchit et acquiesces. "Oui, c'est ça. J'ai besoin de grandiose. Oh non! Ne me dis pas que ta frustration est contagieuse!" feint-elle, faussement offusquée avant d'éclater de rire.

Sauf que tu es figée. Le bourdonnement réapparaît dans tes oreilles. Tes yeux doivent être aussi ronds que des planètes car ton air mortifié se reflète dans le regard de ton amie qui rapidement cesse de rire. Elle regrette son commentaire tout en conservant une touche de légèreté.

"Oh Bernie, je plaisante voyons. Pardon, pardon… je ne devrais pas me moquer d'un sujet encore sensible pour toi." Tu reconnais sa sincérité.

Le battement de ton cœur est assourdissant dans ta poitrine suite à l'élément déclencheur, à la banale référence à ta frustration sexuelle. Frustration que Serena a participé à éradiquer. En tant que confidente et complice, tu lui permets tout.

"Non, non, aucun souci. Tu peux bien me taquiner à ce propos autant que tu veux. De toute façon, ça va mieux."

Sur le champ, Serena quitte sa chaise pour s'asseoir à tes côtés, si près que ta cuisse gauche appuie contre sa cuisse droite. Tu sens sa présence dans tout ton corps. Tu as envie de gémir de gêne et d'envie. Son souffle est chaud près de ton visage. Sans même pouvoir le voir, car tu fixes droit devant toi, tu sais très bien que Serena affiche son air malicieux. Elle comprend l'emprise qu'elle détient sur toi.

"Ah oui? Alors ça va mieux? Mieux, ou _mieux_?" tout ce qui manque, c'est un coup de coude qui souligne votre connivence. Tu ne sais pas quelle est la différence entre mieux et _mieux_ , alors tu pouffes de rire. Ce rire style klaxon qui sort de ta gorge sans forcer, un rire de bonheur spontané. Serena est merveilleuse, merveilleusement complaisante.  

"Ça va relativement mieux, oui," tu ne fais que répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

"Qu'as-tu fait? Oh, allez, ne deviens pas soudainement gênée."

Tu as détruit tant de relations dans le passé. Tu as si peur de détruire la proximité que Serena et toi développez. Votre amitié emprunte une curieuse voie, surréaliste mais vraie. Tu as promis de demeurer spectatrice, de laisser Serena décider et de la protéger. De toute façon, son emprise sur toi est indestructible et Serena semble le réaliser au fur et à mesure que vous vous rapprochez. Tu aimes qu'elle en prenne l'avantage. Voici ton occasion de lui avouer la révolution copernicienne de ce matin, de faire pleuvoir sur elle ta reconnaissance et ton appréciation.

Sauf que tu sais que votre pause dans ce bureau est temporaire. À n'importe quel instant, l'alarme du code rouge peut être enclenchée. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser cette opportunité filer sans la saisir.

"Je n'ai pas pleuré, ce matin. Um, sous la douche," sans en dire plus, tu espères que Serena intercepte bien ton langage codé.  Elle réussit, car sans défiance et sans filtre, elle ouvre les bras et t'invite à t'y blottir. Tu acceptes son embrassade, comme une récompense pour ta confession. À nouveau, tu te retrouves dans les bras de ton amie, le menton appuyé sur son épaule où tu sens ses courts cheveux chatouiller ta joue. Tu reconnais l'odeur de ton shampooing et tu te laisses blottir contre la douceur de son câlin. Tes bras entourent son dos, et tu rougis lorsque tu distingues sa brassière sous sa blouse. Les bras de Serena te retiennent suffisamment fort pour ne pas que tu quittes trop rapidement.

Tu reçois un rapide baiser sur le front, le deuxième de la journée, avant que votre embrassade se termine. Ton amie est soulagée et heureuse pour toi, tu le vois dans ses yeux.

"Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire… Je… J'aimerais tant te remercier. Te rendre la pareille, je veux dire, um…," tu bafouilles, et tes yeux énormes tentent de parler pour toi. Tu ressembles à une biche nocturne sur l'autoroute, surpris par les phares d'une voiture rapide. Tu essaies de te reprendre, de formuler différemment, "…te donner en retour. Je veux dire, rendre l'équivalent, mais autrement, enfin rendre ce dont tu as envie. Besoin, ce dont tu as besoin, peu importe, um…"

"Bernie, c'est correct. Respire". Serena s'esclaffes. "Tu devrais te voir. Tu as l'air apeurée."

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir avoir la chance de t'aider autant que tu m'as aidé."  Enfin, tu as retrouvé la cohérence et la concision. Sans réfléchir, sans tenter de comprendre pourquoi, tu prends doucement sa main et tu embrasses le dessus de ses doigts. Serena te regarde intensément.

"J'avais peur que tu dises cela," admet-elle. Son ton est audacieux, caverneux, mais aucunement dangereux.

Étant donné que le puissant martèlement de ton cœur n'a pas diminué, tu n'entends presque pas la réponse de Serena. Tu as l'impression d'halluciner la chaleur qui se dégage du corps de ton amie, ses doigts devenant bouillants. Tu sens que tu orbites autour de Serena, en tournoiements, encore et encore, avec son visage au centre de ta vision. Elle est partout.

"Ah oui?" Tu trembles légèrement, tu as chaud. Peur? N'est-elle pas celle qui te répète à quel point il ne doit pas y avoir de craintes entre vous?

"Oui, car maintenant que tu as proposé… Je ne peux pas refuser." Serena fixe ta bouche, à court de souffle.

Remarquablement, la brume de légèreté, cette protection transparente, similaire à un enchantement bienfaisant, qui flottait au-dessus de vous, se transforme en ensorcellement envoûtant. Courageuse, Serena est celle qui emboîte le pas.

"Bernie, aimerais-tu venir chez moi ce soir?"

Les racines solides de votre amitié ne font pas que s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans l'encrage de votre relation, elles s'agrippent et se nourrissent mutuellement afin de grandir ensemble.


	4. Combustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those waiting for the final translated chapter in English, it will be posted in mid-September, after my vacation :)
> 
> NSFW - you are warned.

Serena a besoin de vivre une expérience grandiose, de savourer unecomplicité exceptionnelle. Serena nécessite une réceptivité inégalée, une confiance absolue, une sexualité aussi compliquée qu’une chorégraphie et aussi naturelle qu’une mélodie. Tu es la candidate parfaite, puisque le grandiose tant espéré par Serena reflète la profondeur de tes besoins et ton goût du partage. Toutes les deux, vous recherchez une compagne égalitaire en tous points.

Serena t'invite chez elle, pour approfondir ce que vous avez déjà commencé, comme s'il s'agit d'une invitation tout à fait anodine, comme si cette invitation était simplement l'aboutissement naturel d'une conversation amicale.

Rapidement, vous vous retrouvez dans la voiture de Serena, en route vers sa maison.

La température extérieure est un mélange de fronts froids et de fronts chauds, créant un curieux mélange d’humidité. Les précipitations de pluie inattendues et cacophoniques reflètent parfaitement ton état d'esprit confus et excité. Les gouttes sont si grosses qu’elles tombent en éclat au sol.

La voiture se stationne dans l’entrée. Vous êtes arrivées chez Serena, et la pluie obstrue la vue que tu as sur l’immeuble.

Ton cœur bombarde ta cage thoracique et engendre des tremblements dans ton être. Si tu parlais, tu bégaierais. Si tu écrivais, ton écriture serait illisible. Si tu comptais, tu inventerais des chiffres. Heureusement, la pluie abondante se fracasse contre la voiture, créant une méandre de bruits. La voix de Serena te ramène à la réalité.

« Alors, à go, on s'élance? La dernière arrivée sur le parquet est la perdante? » te défit-elle en désignant du doigt la porte d'entrée. Elle a un sourire enjoué mais tu reconnais que sa respiration est saccadée. Elle détache sa ceinture et tient déjà la poignée de sa main gauche, prête à déguerpir au moindre signe.

« La perdante? On perd quoi? » En posant ces questions, tu tentes de gagner du temps pour apprendre à respirer plus normalement.

"Je ne sais pas… la figure? J'essaie de nous motiver à affronter cette averse maléfique. »

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Toute ton excitation et ton angoisse se transfèrent dans ce rire qui anticipe non seulement le déluge de la pluie, mais également le scénario qui se présente à vous, dans cette maison.

"Ce n'est pas juste, tu as l’avantage d’être positionnée plus près de l’allée de dalles, tandis que moi, je dois contourner la voiture - » et sans avertissement, tout en riant, tu te détaches en vitesse et tu ouvres la portière, truquant ton amie.

Tu sais que Serena est mauvaise perdante, donc tu ne veux que la braver sans nécessairement la devancer. Tu réussis à mettre un pied dehors, mais le choc de l'eau qui se déverse sur toi te déstabilise. Tu es sortie, tu refermes la porte en vitesse derrière toi mais tu remarques à peine que Serena a déjà fermé sa porte et accourt déjà à l’abri vers la maison. Ses pieds sur le ciment créent des éclaboussures lors de sa course.

Marchant à grand pas, riant joyeusement, vous accourez à l'abri sous la marquise. Bien sûr, Serena est la gagnante, comment lui refuser cette mini-victoire. Elle est magnifique, elle sourit à pleines-dents pendant qu'elle reprend son souffle en fouillant dans ses poches pour récupérer ses clefs.

Tu es reconnaissante pour cette pluie clémente qui t'aide à dissimuler ta nervosité qui, elle, décide de s'afficher ouvertement par une transpiration inattendue dans tes paumes et sur ta nuque. Heureusement que les gouttelettes de pluie se mélangent à ta transpiration.

Afin de ne pas être directement sous le jet de la pluie, tu te places derrière Serena, avec seulement quelques pas de distance entre vos corps, tandis qu'elle déverrouille la porte. Avec gêne, tu te permets de contempler l'endroit où le col de son manteau termine, où tu peux voir la peau de son cou. Tu aimes y voir glisser les gouttelettes de pluie le long de ses cheveux, tu aimes comment elles marquent sa peau avant de disparaître sous le tissu de son manteau. Dans tes rêveries, ta langue passerait par le même chemin emprunté par cette goutte de pluie, et tu pousserais un gémissement de contentement en goûtant à la peau salée de Serena.

L'averse tombe si fortement que tu n'entends pas la lourde porte s'ouvrir. Obnubilée par la nuque de Serena, ta vigilance est défaillante. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où Serena se déplace vers l'avant pour entrer dans le portique que tu réalises pleinement ce qui se passe et que tu te trouves aimantée vers elle, la suivant à l’intérieur.

Chez Serena. Guidée par Serena. Trempée chez Serena.

« Je vais nous chercher des serviettes pour au moins nous éponger la tête. »

Serena retire grossièrement ses souliers suintants et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, tu as la chance d'admirer les traces de ses pieds mouillés sur le plancher. Un silence calme vous enveloppe, vous n'entendez que la pluie qui tombe contre les vitres de fenêtres. C’est un bruit à la fois rassurant et excitant.

Tu es incapable de regarder autour de toi. Absolument chaque détail - meuble, couleur, emplacement, odeurs - invoquent Serena, la splendide Serena qui t'a guidé chez elle. Par contre, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder marcher vers toi, triomphante avec ses petites serviettes à mains.

« Cela va faire l'affaire pour l’instant, » se contente-t-elle.

Sans hésiter, tu passes la serviette directement sur ton visage pour retirer l'excédent d'eau. Tu apprécies la coupure momentanée avec le monde avoisinant. Tu apprécies la noirceur de tes paupières fermées contre tes yeux pendant que tu essuies ton visage.

Quand tu ouvres les yeux, Serena a la tête penchée vers le sol. Elle tient la serviette à deux mains, frottant ses cheveux rapidement. Quand Serena se redresse, étourdie, sa tête est ébouriffée.

Cela t'amuse, et tu te détends.  

« Nous sommes littéralement trempées! La dernière fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'étais dans l'armée avec un abri de fortune, » ton commentaire est étouffé par la serviette que tu passes sur ton visage. Tu essuies la pointe de tes cheveux, ton front, ton cou.

Serena désigne vos vêtements imbibés. « Nous ferions mieux de retirer nos vêtements ici, j'irai les porter dans la salle de lavage. »

Sans hésitation, Serena ouvre la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons avant de s'accroupir légèrement pour retirer une jambe à la fois. En tombant au sol, son vêtement émet un lourd bruit trempé. Elle répète la même manœuvre avec sa blouse et sa camisole qu'elle déboutonne, sans retirer son soutient-gorge qui, lui, n'est pas aussi trempé. Un tonnerre gronde à l'extérieur au même moment où tu constates tout ce qui se passe.

Sollicitée par l’énergie de l’orage, tu t'empresses alors d’imiter ton amie. Tu retires par-dessus tes épaules ton chandail mais tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge, alors tous tes efforts sont concentrés inhiber ta gêne de te retrouver, à nouveau, nue devant ton amie, en plein milieu de sa maison. Toi aussi, tu laisses tomber ton chandail au sol sur ses vêtements.

Sauf que tu rencontres un problème importun : tes _skinny jeans_ trempés sont collés sur toi. Tu enfiles tes doigts autour de la taille et tu tentes de descendre le tissu par-dessous tes cuisses, mais il est tellement mouillé qu'il te colle à la peau comme un tatouage. Tu te tortilles mais rien n’y fait.

Serena s'en rend compte, et s’esclaffe. Voilà une autre occasion pour elle de te taquiner au sujet de tes pantalons.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas naturel de porter des vêtements aussi serrés. »

« Oh, aide-moi donc à la place de critiquer… » demandes-tu en sautillant sur place, pensant que cela aiderait le tissu à descendre plus bas. Tu te trémousses de gauche à droite, en tournant, et Serena rit encore plus fort. Son rire fait bouger la souplesse de ses cuisses et tu en es attendrie. Elle étire le temps car elle s’amuse à te regarder te démener.

« Attends…attends… tu vas te disloquer quelque chose. Viens, assieds-toi sur une marche de l’escalier, » Serena recule pour te laisser passer et tu obéis. Tu t'assoies sur la quatrième marche, aux pieds de Serena.

Elle fait signe de lever une jambe, et ses mains glacées se trouvent à ta cheville, en train de chercher à agripper un peu de tissu afin d'avoir une bonne prise pour tirer vers le bas. Tu pousses par-delà tes cuisses, et Serena grimace à force de tirer vers elle.

Finalement, les diaboliques _skinny jeans_ cèdent et se retrouvent en amas dans les mains de Serena. Championne, Serena les laisse fièrement tomber sur l’amas de vêtements. « Confection du diable! »

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'aide à retirer mes vêtements de cette façon… » commentes-tu, encore assise dans les escaliers, ne sachant pas trop ni où aller, ni quoi faire.

« Je t'avoue que j'avais moi-même en tête une autre méthode pour retirer tes pantalons mais la nature en a décidé autrement, » confesse-t-elle en admirant tes jambes.

Ton souffle quitte ta bouche et tes yeux adoptent une noirceur profonde. Tu te lèves, descends les quelques marches qui vous séparait afin de te rapprocher de ton amie.

Serena réalise la portée de ses mots, et se sent obligée de commenter.

« Je suis désolée que ça se passe ainsi, Bernie…Pas très romantique ou stimulant, n’est-ce pas?» malgré son air décontracté, tu sens que Serena ressent une hésitation, comme si elle avait peur de continuer si le début n’a pas commencé comme prévu. Tu réussis même à capter son regard qui est posé sur tes seins nus, avant que son regard se détourne rapidement pour se poser ailleurs.

« Ça se déroule parfaitement bien, » tu t’empresses de la rassurer. Ton honnêteté transparait dans ton sourire. Serena te rend ton sourire, béat et apaisé.

Vous êtes toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, à la peau humide et aux muscles grelottants, debout dans le corridor de la maison, éclairées périodiquement par les éclairs contre les fenêtres, accompagnées par la silhouette des gouttelettes de pluies. Lentement, sans peut-être même en avoir conscience, vous vous rapprochez. La distance entre vos corps rapetisse et soudainement, les yeux entre-ouverts, vous fixez vos bouches qui s’effleurent avant de s’embrasser. Vos corps sont traversés par des frissons au contact de vos lèvres.

Avant même de pouvoir gémir de plaisir, un coup de tonnerre vient subitement vous surprendre et vous interrompe. Vos bouches se quittent aussi rapidement qu’elles se sont rencontrées, et vous éclatez de rire, gênées. Serena te prend dans ses bras, rapprochant vos peaux froides et collantes, et elle embrasse ton cou avant de te serrer fortement contre elle. Votre câlin est rempli d’amitié et de bienveillance et vous conservez la pause pendant quelques instants, malgré la moiteur.

Petit à petit, tu commences à avoir froid, car vous êtes tout de même presque complètement nues dans son corridor, donc tout en quittant les bras de ton amie, tu lui proposes de faire du thé pour vous réchauffer.

« Excellente idée, je vais aller porter ces vêtements à la sécheuse. Je reviens avec une robe-de-chambre pour te garder au chaud. »

Rapidement, Serena se penche afin de ramasser le monceau de linge au sol et elle disparait dans une autre pièce.

À la cuisine, tu fais bouillir l’eau, tu réussis à trouver le sucre, le lait et les tasses, mais pas le thé. Serena revient à la cuisine exactement au moment où l’eau est bouillante. Elle a enfilé une robe de chambre courte et légère qui dévoile la longueur de ses jambes. Le tissu ressemble à du satin rougeâtre, et Serena te tend une robe de chambre d’hiver, épaisse et chaude, avec des imprimés de flocons de neige.

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit porter la robe de chambre pour vieille dame? »

« Parce que je veux être séduisante pour toi, avec ceci, et je veux te garder au chaud, avec cela. »

Sans te demander l’autorisation, Serena se place devant toi et, d’un coup de main, dépose la robe de chambre contre tes épaules, derrière toi, t’invitant à enfiler les bras dans les manches.

« N’as-tu pas froid? » demandes-tu en touchant du bout des doigts le tissus léger de sa robe de chambre.

Serena n’entends pas ta question, tu dois la répéter à une deuxième reprise, car elle semble déconcentrée par ta nudité. Tu glisses un bras à la fois dans les longues manches dodues. Ce n’est qu’au moment où ta poitrine est cachée par le vêtement que Serena est appelée à la réalité.

« Si j’ai froid? Non, non, au contraire… » elle détourne le regard et observe les tasses et la bouilloire. Sa respiration est inégale. Tu souris intérieurement à l’idée que ton amie soit si déconcentrée par ton corps.

« Je n’ai pas trouvé le thé, » expliques-tu devant les tasses vides.

« Aucun problème, je vais nous servir. » Serena apprécie la distraction.

Tu prends un peu de recul afin d’offrir à Serena l’espace nécessaire au comptoir. Serena est dos à toi, face devant le comptoir. À ton tour, tu profites du moment pour admirer tendrement ses jambes dénudées. Le cordon de sa robe de chambre est fermement attachée à sa taille, amplifiant les courbes de ses magnifiques hanches. Le tissus couvreles limites de ses fesses et tu remarques de la cellulite sur l’arrière de ses cuisses et tu es attendrie par cette intimité.

Ton amie doit être chatouillée par ton regard car elle fait basculer un peu ses hanches pendant qu’elle prépare le thé, t’offrant plus de matériel à regarder.

« Aimes-tu ce que tu vois? » sa voix est suave et elle fait bourdonner tes oreilles. Serena se retourne avec deux tasses de thé. Tu acceptes la tienne avec gratitude. Elle connait comment tu préfères ton breuvage, tu n’as qu’à le savourer.

« Tu es toujours séduisante, Serena, à tous moments… » parviens-tu à répondre avant de prendre une gorgée. Lorsque ta bouche touche au liquide, tu réalises à quel point tu étais assoiffée et à quel point ton corps avait froid.

« Toi aussi, tu es belle à voir, emmitouflée sous cet épais tissu, prête à hiberner…, » plaisante-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

Tu pivotes sur toi-même, comme un défilé de mode pour exhiber la robe de chambre hivernale. Tu as l’impression d’avoir grossi de deux fois ta taille, comme une joueuse de football. Cela ne fait qu’augmenter les rires de Serena. Portant la tasse à sa bouche, elle risque de s’étouffer en riant autant.

Serena est magnifique et tu as envie d’immortaliser cet instant à tout jamais, vous deux dans la cuisine avec vos tasses et vos robes de chambre.

« Sérieusement, Serena… au risque de brouiller les lignes de notre amitié, je t’ai toujours trouvé séduisante, » tu es étonnée par ton aveu spontané et sincère.

L’effet de la chaleur du thé active également chez ton amie une réanimation expéditive. Voilà que Serena se libère de tout ce qui occupait son esprit et son corps. Elle déverse ses confessions une à unes. 

« Tu sais, Bernie… il y a longtemps que je te désire. À vrai dire, je te désire depuis la première fois où tu as croisé mon regard. Seulement, ce n'était pas conscient. Ensuite, j’ai apprécié notre amitié nouvelle et je voulais l’approfondir. Et quand j’ai su que tu aimais les femmes, disons que mon inconscient me guidait, moi également, vers cette voie…vers toi… »

Les images du temps où votre amitié était encore jeune défilent dans ta mémoire, activant une belle nostalgie dans ton coeur. Tout se faisait si naturellement, tout comme aujourd’hui.

« Quand tu m’as confié ton désespoir, j’étais si peinée. La sexualité ne doit jamais être étouffante, » au fur et à mesure que ses mots sont prononcés, Serena caresse ta joue avec le bout de ses doigts.

Un embarras s’affiche sur ton visage aux souvenirs de la difficile conversation où tu as confessé souffrir de frustration sexuelle. Tu tentes d’être mature et de ne pas refouler tes réactions. Tu les laisses s’afficher afin que Serena puisse te lire sans confusion. 

« Mais en même temps, j’étais si touchée que tu te confies à moi. »

Serena boit d’un trait le thé, dépose la tasse sur le comptoir derrière elle. Tu en profites pour lui remettre ta tasse vide.

Ton amie avance de quelques pas avant de passer ses bras autour de ta taille, quelque part par-dessus l’épais vêtement qu’elle t’a prêté, et elle te fixe droit dans les yeux. Son emprise contre toi te fait frissonner.

«Peut-être, au fond, que je me suis reconnue dans ton histoire. Je me sens si seule parfois. Je ne savais pas ce dont tu avais réellement besoin, cette nuit-là, chez toi, mais je ne pouvais pas rien faire. »

Dans les bras de ton amie, réchauffée par le tissus et le thé, tu bouillonnes, et ton coeur se débat. Tu serres tes bras autour de sa taille et tu es émerveillée de l’harmonie de vos corps enlacés. Tout est au bon endroit, comme un casse-tête parfaitement agencé.Une détente se mêle à ta nervosité, un mélange inusité.

« Tu as fais plus que je n’aurai jamais osé imaginé, » ton regard se perd dans le sien, attentif et compréhensif, et tu souris timidement.

« Je ne voulais pas abuser, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a prit, » Serena se cache contre ta nuque, tu sens sa respiration chatouiller les petits poils derrière ta tête.Elle demeure là, à respirer contre ta peau, et tu fermes les yeux afin de pouvoir mieux savourer ce moment.

« Tu as osé, et j’en suis ravie… » tu apposes de légers baisés sur ses tempes, contre son front. « Tu m’as fait comprendre qu’il n’y a rien de dramatique ou d’honteux. »

Le temps passe, vous vous bercez symboliquement et le froid vous regagne dans le silence de la cuisine. Soudainement, une voix prend la parole et tu te rends compte qu’il s’agit de la tienne, murmurée à l’oreille de ton amie pressée contre toi.

« Je ne veux plus jamais éprouver cet horrible sentiment de vide et de solitude. » Tes bras se resserrent autour de Serena.

« Moi non plus…, » te confie-t-elle dans le creux de ton cou, ses mots caressant ta peau.  

« Peut-être qu’ensemble, grâce à notre complicité, cela ne va plus nous arriver? »

L’espoir qui nourrit cette phrase est palpable, une énergie positive qui encourage vos coeurs à battre au même rythme. Graduellement, par anticipation et par le froid, vous recommencer à frissonner. Serena lève la tête et fixe avec tendresse le profond de tes yeux. 

« Embrasse-moi… »

Cette phrase est plus qu’une suggestion, c’est une invitation formelle, c’est même un supplice, et tu ne peux rien refuser à Serena.

Vos bouches se caressant ne réagissent pas avec le même empressement et désespoir que l'autre fois, dans la noirceur du corridor de ton appartement. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a ni larmes sur tes joues, ni inquiétude dans le regard de Serena. Vos baisers sont lents et explorateurs, pleins de timidité et d’initiative. Graduellement, une intensité surprenante vous possède, et vos mains se baladent contre tissus, contre peau, avec empressement.

Les sons qui émanent de vos bouches sont presque de nature animale. Des petits hoquets, des miaulements. Vos langues se caressent tendrement, tournoient dans vos bouches. Serena place ses mains au bas de ton dos, près de tes fesses, et elle ne peut s’empêcher de toucher tout le long de ton dos, comme un pinceau avec de la peinture qui colore de haut en bas, descendant de plus en plus bas à chaque mouvement. Et toi, sans même réfléchir, une de tes mains glisse affectueusement près de la poitrine de Serena. Au-travers la robe de chambre, tes doigts caressent son mamelon contre la rondeur de son sein, et tu ne sais pas qui, toi ou ton amie, vient de gémir de plaisir tellement vos réactions sont synchronisées.

Ça y est, une montée se dessine dans ton ventre, non…non… c’est trop rapide. Les doigts de Serena pressent contre ta peau, te tirant contre sa douceur et sa chaleur, et tu émets un son que tu ne reconnais pas, comme un étouffement. Tout est trop rapide, trop risqué.

Tu interromps votre embrassade et pour ne pas inquiéter Serena, tu lui dis gentiment que tu préfères ne pas répéter ce qui c’est passé dans le corridor chez toi. Tu ne veux rien gâcher. Tu veux faire cela correctement, harmonieusement, équitablement.

« Bien sûr, » te répond-elle avec un sourire timide. Elle cache ses yeux derrière une main, pour reprendre ses esprits. « Tu as tout à fait raison. Nous nous comportons comme des adolescentes. »

« Ah oui? Tu embrassais des filles comme cela dans ton adolescence? » Tu feins un ton de surprise.Ajouter un peu d’humour aide à dédramatiser, à centrer les émotions vers la modération et la complicité plutôt que l’appréhension et la maladresse.

« Une fois ou deux, à Stepney… » Serena affiche sur son visage un air qui laisse accroire que c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Alors il y a quelques filles qui ont été incroyablement chanceuses dans cette ville-là. »

Serena sourit et t’embrasse, rapidement comme cela, sans préavis, un léger baiser venant équilibrer le tout, un geste domestique et spontané. Tu maudits ton long nez qui obstrue vos mouvements mais tu adores son joli menton qui se presse contre le tien. C’est un des baisers les plus précieux de ta vie.

« En tout cas, on peut dire que notre chimie sexuelle est bien vivante et réciproque, » les étincelles dans les yeux de Serena t’estomaque. 

Serena est si belle, si incroyablement vraie et fondamentale pour ta santé mental et affective. Tu es franchement émue, et tu ris de plaisir.  

« Oui, oui, elle l’est… » tu rassures ton amie.

« On poursuit? »

Tu hoches la tête, comme une timidité joyeuse, comme si tu étais gênée d’admettre que tu as terriblement envie de poursuivre cette chimie sexuelle ce qui se crée entre vous.

« D’accord. Allons dans ma chambre. »

L’espace-temps est un énigme. À la fois tout se passe au ralenti, à la fois tout se passe à une vitesse incroyablement accélérée. Tu marches derrière Serena qui monte les escaliers devant toi. Tu as le vertige, c’est comme si tu allais vaciller et tomber de très haut.Le soubresaut des éclairs viennent découper l’espace et entrecouper le flot de votre progression. Tu te sens en apesanteur toute en étant lourde. Tu ne te souviens même pas d’avoir franchi un corridor, d’avoir passé le cadre de porte de la chambre à coucher de Serena Campbell.

Et c’est là que tu vois la chambre de ton amie, le lit de Serena, là où elle sommeille, où elle se repose, où elle fait des cauchemars, où elle voyage dans ses rêves, où elle se masturbe, où vous vous apprêtez à faire l’amour.

Tes oreilles bourdonnent et tu crains qu’une migraine ne vienne te gêner. Surmenée par des émotions extrêmes, ta vision se brouille, la pièce rapetisse et s’élargit, jouant avec tes repères. Subitement, tu crains que le plancher va céder et te faire chuter dans le néant.

« Tout va bien? » Serena est visiblement témoin de ton malaise.

Tu redoutes une crise d’angoisse. Que faire avec tout ce désir tangible dans cette pièce, tout cette sensualité qui transpire de vos pores, tous ces fantasmes qui sont en suspension dans l’atmosphère? Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter, ta frustration décide de s’inviter au moment le plus déterminant de votre histoire.

« Oui, ça va. J’ai seulement besoin de m’asseoir, » sauf que tu n’oses pas t’asseoir sur le matelas de Serena, néanmoins c’est à cet endroit que Serena te guide. Tu t’assois sur le coin, prête à te relever rapidement au besoin. Sous l’épaisse robe de chambre, tu bouillonnes.

Plus distante, t’offrant le temps nécessaire pour te ressourcer, Serena t’observe avec inquiétude.

« Bernie, tu peux changer d’idée, il n’y a aucun problème… Ce n’est pas grave. Pardonne-moi, j’ai été brusque…»

Non, hors de question que ta satanée frustration obtienne le meilleur de vous, tu refuses que le gouffre qui s’ouvre sous tes pieds fasse disparaître toutes tentatives de bonheur. En signe de protestation, tu dresses une main dans les airs et tu choisis la transparence. 

« Non, ça va… J’aimerais beaucoup continuer, mais je me sens dépassée par la situation… Je… Je sens le gouffre qui me rattrape. Mes désirs vont plus vite que ma tête, » à nouveau, de retour à la case départ, tu n’oses pas regarder ton amie.

« Je comprends, ta frustration t’accapare, » répond-t-elle avec quiétude. Un tonnerre gronde de nouveau, vous faisant sursauter.

« Je me sens désespérée. Et pourtant, tout est là. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, incroyablement séduisante et généreuse, qui semble me désirer en retour… et pourtant… » ta voix tremble, tes mains tremblotent. « Et pourtant me voici désespérée, malgré ta confiance.»

Décidant de se rapprocher de toi, jugeant que tu as besoin de confort, Serena s’accroupit à tes pieds, apposant ses bras sur le long de tes cuisses. Avec respect et encouragement, ton amie tend vers une interruption de tes pensées.

« Tu me fais confiance? »

Rapidement, tu acquiesces. 

« Je peux t'aider. J'ai besoin de ton désespoir. Donne-le moi, nous allons le transformer.  Le transformer en feux d’artifices.»

Une larme que tu ne savais pas qui existait coule le long de ta joue, et Serena l’essuie délicatement.

« Bernie, je parviens à voir tout le désir que tu as pour moi, je le vois monter dans tes yeux. Ne gaspillons pas un si beau cadeau qui est réciproque. »

Tu regardes Serena avec tendresse et agitation, et tu hoches la tête en silence, confiante. Un tonnerre gronde à l’extérieur, en réverbération dans ta cage thoracique.

La robe de chambre t’empêche de respirer, alors sans plus attendre, tu t’en débarrasses avec empressement. Tu es nue devant ton amie, hormis ton sous-vêtement.

Serena approuve, et se redresse, animée et réconfortante.

« Détends-toi. Il n’y a que toi et moi, il n’y a que nous. Pour le plaisir.»

Sans t’en apercevoir, ta position se détend, ton corps se décrispe. _Pour le plaisir_. Tu te répètes cette affirmation encore et encore. De plus, aussi perspicace qu’elle est, Serena a remarqué ta détente graduelle, et un sourire rassuré s’affiche au coin de sa bouche. Ton amie est prête à commencer, et elle te le suggère.

« Aimerais-tu que je me déshabille? »

Tu rougis si facilement. 

« Préfères-tu si j’enfilais un petit déshabillé? » te suggère-t-elle, parfumée et mélodieuse. À l’aide de ses mains, elle parcourt les courbes de son corps, suggérant les formes à caresser.

« Se…Se-rena, tu es…parfaite comme tu es. Ne te sens pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, » à ta grande surprise, les pulsions de désirs regagnent ton sexe, sans douleur. Tu laisses le tout se réaliser sans résister.

Debout devant toi, Serena dénoue le cordon de sa robe-de-chambre. Petit à petit, le satin dévoile de plus en plus de nudité.

« J’espère ne pas te décevoir, disons que je suis assez naturelle ci-bas. »

Dans ton état actuel, impossible de réfléchir. Tu n’es que sensations purement instinctives et Serena reconnait l’air questionneur dans tes yeux. Maintenant complètement nue, Serena se penche près de ton visage, comme si elle s'apprêtait à te révéler les mystères de la vie.

« Sans épilation. Disons que je suis assez bouffie, ci-bas,» Serena pointe son entre-jambe avec fierté.

Les poils pubiens de Serena te donnent le vertige, t'assoiffent, t'affament. Quelque chose de si intime, de si privé, que ton amie te partage ouvertement. Tu imagines les poils glisser entre tes doigts, tu imagines les poils effleurer tes joues, tu imagines ton nez logé dans ces poils. L’idée te fait grogner sans t’en apercevoir, et tu dois même fermer les yeux pour laisser le délice parcourir ton corps. Au même moment, un autre tonnerre gronde à l’extérieur. 

La phéromone de Serena te donne des vertiges. Autour des magnifiques courbes de son corps se dessine une aura translucide, une délimitation teintée de pastel et humidifiée, comme si Serena activait une orbite en son centre, attirant toutes les énergies environnantes. Tu es profondément émerveillée par la confiance dans sa posture, par l’assurance dont elle fait preuve, et tu la trouves divinement sublime.

Ta langue mouille tes lèvres, tu cherches tes mots, tu cherches ton souffle, tout en serrant les cuisses ensemble tant ton sexe est réactif à la magnifique vision devant toi. Les éclairs de la tempête illuminent par intervalles vos silhouettes.

« Ne te censure pas, Bernie. Ne pensons à rien d’autre qu’à nos plaisirs, d’accord? »

La simple idée d’une sexualité ouverte, respectueuse et librement expérimentale avec Serena est suffisante pour te faire délirer et basculer dans l’euphorie. Sur ce, tu retires le dernier vêtement qui empêchait ta nudité totale.

Maintenant, Serena exhibe son corps complètement dénudé avec joie, tu reconnais même ce pétillement distinctif qui brille dans ses yeux quand elle se sent espiègle. Elle prend plaisir à t'émoustiller et elle tient à faire durer ce plaisir. Elle tournoie sur place afin de signifier à quel point elle n'a pas de secret pour toi, et aucun malaise.

Tu n'es pas jalouse, plutôt tu es follement reconnaissante du niveau de confort que Serena éprouve envers son propre corps qui arbore quelques bourrelets sur les côtes, un ventre moelleux, des poils agréablement foncés sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, une inégalité de rondeur chez ses seins. La cinquantaine lui va si bien.

Et tu bondis. En agrippant son poignet, tu tires son corps vers le tien et tu accueilles son ventre et ses seins avec ta bouche qui embrasse partout où il est possible de le faire. Serena s’amuse, marmonne des encouragements, tout en glissant ses doigts dans ta chevelure. Elle guide ta tête vers sa poitrine, caresse ton cou, gémit ici et là, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne difficile de demeurer debout.

« Allongeons-nous. »

Tu ne possèdes plus ton corps, tu n'as plus de contrôle. Tu es traversée de frissons, de sueurs, guidées par le sourire de ton amie. Ta bouche est mouillée et tu t’aperçois que tu as également mouillé son ventre et sa poitrine, ce qui ne semble pas du tout offusquer Serena.

Tel une sirène qui chante, Serena te guide au centre du lit, et tu te sens transformée, effervescente, légère comme une plume, solide comme une pierre précieuse. Serena est le voile de la clémente nuit qui vient parsemer des gouttelettes de pluie sur le sol aride de ton écorce terrestre. 

Serena s'allonge de tout son corps sur la longueur du tien. Ses larges cuisses sont placées autour de toi, tu es prisonnière sous sa douce pesanteur. Tu sens les poils et la chaleur de son pubis chatouiller ton bas-ventre. Ses seins sont pressés contre les tiens, tu es hypnotisée par la rondeur et leur forme contre les tiens. Serena ondule les hanches, entre-touchant les poils de ton pubis avec les siens. Vous vous embrassez, sa langue délicieuse et décideuse. Tu miaules et respires gravement, Serena interprète cela comme un signe, une invitation. Elle bouge légèrement son corps pour transférer son poids sur le côté et glisse lentement sa main droite le long de ton ventre, près de ton entre-jambe. Entre deux baisers, elle te demande si elle peut te toucher. Tu ne peux pas répondre, tu ne fais que la fixer avec toute l'attention du monde et tu émets des sons de désespoirs. Serena sourit, te chuchote à nouveau sa question, pour s’assurer de ton consentement.

« Puis-je te toucher? Veux-tu que je te touche? » Enfin, avec fièvre, tu fais signe que oui, muette de désir. Tu ne fais que miauler, pleurnicher tellement le désir est cruellement présent. Et voilà que la main de Serena s’invite contre ton sexe mouillé et brûlant.

À peine ressens-tu le doux contact de ses doigts explorateurs parcourir la surface de ta vulve, plonger dans ta lubrification, que tu contractes déjà, traversée par un orgasme importun, gênant et précoce. Décidément, ta frustration refuse de disparaitre, elle plane au-dessus de vous.Tu n’as pas le temps de t’excuser car Serena s’empresse de te parler.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien…On ne fait que commencer. Détends-toi.»

Sa voix se veut si gentille, tellement patiente. Tu fermes les yeux et tu essaies de te détendre et de chasser la frustration qui combat pour maintenir sa suprématie.

« Nous avons tout notre temps,» Serena t’embrasse le front, le nez et la bouche. « Est-ce que je continue? »

Tes narines captent l’odeur sexuelle de Serena, cela vient atteindre ton âme au point où tu te sens perdre le contrôle.

  
«Je… j’aimerais… »

Tu es éperdument obnubilée par ton amie, par ses courbes, par son timbre de voix, par sa gentillesse, par ses cuisses douces et potelées, par l’odeur de son sexe, par la rondeur de ses seins. Tu oublies de terminer ta phrase.

« Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu aimerais. Ou encore mieux…. fais-le, sans demander. Vas-y, je t’arrêterais si ça devient trop, d’accord? »

Tu doutes, tu as si peur, et en même temps, tu es propulsée par un désir sans nom.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire mal, chérie. Il n’y a que nous deux, ensemble…, » elle t’embrasse, à pleine bouche, pénètre avec sa langue, humidifie tes lèvres.

Afin de souligner ses propos, Serena prend l’initiative de s’allonger contre ta cuisse, en écartant les siennes, afin que son pubis entre en contact direct contre la longueur de ta cuisse. Ainsi, en roulant les hanches, elle enduit ta peau avec un peu de sa lubrification, te signalant sans aucun doute son excitation. Serena est la plus belle créature que tu as connu de toute ta vie et soudain, tu comprends ce que ton corps réclame, et tu le suggères.

« J’aimerais être entre tes jambes. Ma…ma bouche… » afin de mieux te faire comprendre, tu soulèves ta cuisse vers le haut, entrant en contact direct avec le sexe de Serena, qui, elle, gémit de surprise, tentée par ta proposition.

« Avec plaisir, ma chérie. Dis-moi comment tu me veux. »

« Allonge-toi sur le lit, les jambes près de l’extrémité du matelas. »

Rapidement, vous échangez de position, et ce faisant, énergisée par votre complicité, tu regagnes en confiance et en assurance.

Serena est maintenant allongée de tout son corps, un bras placé sous sa tête, confortablement installée, prête à recevoir tout ce que tu aimerais offrir. Le corps de ton amie est magnifiquement imparfait, et tu es si émue d’avoir le privilège de lui montrer à quel point tu l’adores. Tu aimes la goutte de sueur qui glisse entre ses seins, ses mamelons en éveil, son ventre moelleux qui se contracte par la hâte, son sourire angélique qui est contagieux. Tandis que toi, à genoux à ses pieds, tu ne penses plus à bouger, émerveillée par ta chance.

« Vas-y, Bernie. Prends-moi. »

Si tu pouvais vérifier la couleur de tes propres yeux, ce serait un noir ténébreux et prometteur. Tu te surprends à mouiller tes lèvres avec ta langue, et à avaler ta propre salive avec avidité, te préparant mentalement. Il y a si longtemps que tu n’as pas fais cela, embrasser et déguster le sexe d’une femme, alors là savoir que ce sera le sexe de ta tendre amie… 

Allongée entre ses jambes, tu plonges. Avec tendresse, tu glisses tes mains à l’intérieur de ses cuisses pour les écarter délicatement. Tu agrippes ses cuisses juste assez fermement pour qu’elles demeurent en place, écartées pour toi, dévoilant le diamant ruisselant devant toi. Cela fait frémir Serena, et tu ressens des tremblements dans ses cuisses que tu tiens toujours fermement.

Avant de poser ta bouche contre son sexe, tu aimerais demander à Serena tant de choses, cependant elle t’a dit de foncer sans réfléchir. Ton amie t’a promis qu’elle va mettre un terme si elle éprouve un malaise. Alors tu fonces, et, ce faisant, tu brises les barrières de ta frustration, faisant resurgir toutes les pulsions de passions.

« Tu es tellement sexy, Serena, » commentes-tu en soufflant quelque peu contre la surface de son sexe. Cela fait tressaillir ton amie.

« Ah oui? » Elle le sait, mais elle aime l’entendre. 

« Belle à déguster, » ton inhibition ayant disparu, tu embrasses avec appétit les petites lèvres à découvert. Serena laisse échapper une plainte de ravissement. Comme un soulagement, comme si elle relâchait une tension qui, finalement, s’évanouit.

Vous commencez doucement, timidement. Tu te familiarises avec les odeurs et avec les textures, sauf que tu ne retiens pas tes geignements instinctifs. Tu lèches de bas en haut, accumulant le délicieux liquide contre ta langue, recommençant avec des variantes, tout en tournant autour de son clitoris sans directement le toucher. Aussi, tu pousses ta langue le long de ses petites lèvres, jusqu’à ce que le délicieux liquide salé abonde de plus en plus, alors tu plonges pour t’y abreuver d’avantage.  Tu gémis de satisfaction, tout en enfonçant ton nez contre son pubis, ajoutant une pression près de son clitoris. Du haut du lit, tu entends Serena pleurnicher de plaisir. 

Mais une appréhension te hante, tu te sens coupable de prendre autant plaisir dans cette position, tu veux t’assurer que ton amie se sente bien, qu’elle soit confortable.

« Est-ce correct? »

Serena répond beaucoup plus rapidement que tu aurais cru, à bout de souffle et fébrile.

« N’arrête pas, je t’en supplie n’arrête pas, tout est parfait, tout est parfait, c’est si bon… si bon… »

« Tu me le dis si jamais - » tu n’as pas la chance de terminer ta phrase.

« Promis, promis. S’il te plait, n’arrête pas, je me retiens de ne pas faire plus de bruits tellement c’est bon, » Serena se tortille, quémandant ta bouche à nouveau. Tu vois ses mains qui s’empêchent d’empoigner ta tête pour guider ta bouche au bon endroit.Définitivement, tu n’es pas la seule à éprouver autant de plaisir et c’est la confirmation que tu cherchais.

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi, Serena, accroche-toi, » et voilà que ta bouche retrouve son festin, avide et rapide. Tu écartes d’avantage ses cuisses afin d’avoir un meilleur contact, les clouant sur le matelas avec la passion de tes mains. Il n’y a que le sexe de Serena et ta bouche, et c’est paradisiaque. Instinctivement, tu sais que c’est le temps d’arrondir tes lèvres autour de son clitoris afin de le téter régulièrement, à intervalles rapides. Serena s’agrippe à tes cheveux et se laisse guider au rythme de tes léchées et succions.

Tel que promis, Serena laisse échapper un cri de jouissance, délirante et heureuse, tandis que son orgasme traverse son corps. Les élancements musculaires sont perceptibles contre ta langue. Tu adores la profondeur de sa voix. Tu ne cesses pas de téter son clitoris tant que Serena ne t’a pas fait signe d’arrêter. Et voilà que sa main se pose sur tes épaules, t’indiquant que cela suffit pour l’instant. Sa respiration est si rapide et saccadée que tu en es presque inquiète, jusqu’à ce qu’elle pouffe de rire, un rire satisfait.

« C’était merveilleux, » sa main caresse ta joue, essuie ta lèvre inférieure qui est mouillée, à la fois par sa lubrification et par ta salive. Tu adores la noirceur dans ses yeux.

« Puis-je recommencer? » toi aussi tu es à bout de souffle, seulement tu n’en avais pas conscience.

Serena sourit de manière radieuse.

« Si tu le veux, mais pas tout de suite… c’est encore trop sensible pour l’instant. »

N’ayant jamais expérimenté des orgasmes consécutifs, tu ne sais pas s’il est possible d’en produire un pour ta partenaire amoureuse, sauf que l’envie est gigantesque. En attendant, tu embrasses l’intérieur de ses cuisses, tu mordilles un peu la peau. Du bout des doigts, tu dessines des petits parcours circulaires, suffisant pour faire frissonner Serena. Tu fredonnes ta faim, tes intentions. Tu apposes des baisers humides près du pubis de Serena, humectant ses odeurs, te faisant jubiler. Chantant une mélodie amoureuse avec ta bouche et tes mains, tu es accompagnée par la cadence des hanches de Serena.

Serena est prête à continuer. Serena t'accorde ce cadeau, elle glisse ses doigts dans ta chevelure, tu sens le bout de ses doigts toucher ta peau et effleurer ta nuque, et elle redirige ainsi ta tête vers son pubis reluisant de cyprine et de ta propre salive. Ah! Tu plonges avec avidité, tu lapes telle une assoiffée. Quel délice, et cette fois-ci, tu seras moins modeste. Au lieu de maintenir les cuisses de ton amie écartées, tu décides de glisser les mains sous ses fesses, pouvant ainsi tenir son bassin et mieux le diriger à ta bouche selon tes souhaits.

Ravie, Serena grogne d’anticipation, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés clos, enivrée par tes empressements. Tu n’as plus conscience du passé ni du futur éminent, tout ce qui occupe ton esprit est la dégustation de Serena, salée et unique. Tes oreilles captent les cris de jouissance de ton amie, de plus en plus forts, de moins en moins articulés.

Ta nuque développe une crampe handicapante, et tu te maudits, car il est hors de question que tu t'arrêtes. Votre position n’est pas idéale, car tu es limitée dans tes administrations. Tu dois modifier votre position sans interrompre votre séance, sans briser la passion.

« Assieds-toi sur moi, » tu es étonnée d’avoir pu articuler tes besoins, tellement la fougue est puissante. Serena est ivre de joie, joyeusement ébahie.

Tes bras logés sous la taille de Serena agrippent rapidement ses hanches et rapidement, tu fais basculer son bassin de manière à ce que tu te retrouves sous elle, la tête contre le matelas, les fesses de Serena vers le plafond, ta bouche n'ayant jamais quitté sa vulve que tu explores encore et encore. Serena se retrouve assise sur ton visage, agenouillée autour de ta tête, et ses mains se plaquent contre le mur. Prenant appui à l'aide de ses genoux contre le matelas, Serena soulève légèrement son bassin afin de ne pas te casser le cou, et elle ondule légèrement les hanches au rythme de tes léchées, tournoyant contre ta langue. Cette danse te fait gémir, et tes mains se referment contre la souplesse de ses fesses, désirant la maintenir fermement contre ta bouche. Ton nez est écrasé par son pubis mouillé, ton menton est inondé de ses mouillures et tu es en extase. Les lèvres retrouvent son clitoris et se referment autour de lui, le tétant à petits coups. L'effet de succion accélère la montée de l'orgasme, et les bras de Serena perdent le contrôle. Elle frappe le mur irrégulièrement avec un délicieux désespoir, le visage en extase, les yeux révulsés de plaisir et sa gorge émets des ondes de plaintes heureuses. Quand tu ouvres les yeux, tu ne vois que son ventre qui se contracte à chaque gémissement de plaisir.

 _Encore! Encore!_ quémandes-tu. Tu ne veux pas que cela cesse. Une de tes mains qui retient les hanches de Serena contre ton visage glisse vers le bas, entre ses cuisses, afin de regagner la source de son plaisir, et sans avertissement, tu plonges lentement mais avec fermeté, deux doigts dans sa chaleur, en elle. Tout est si lisse, si moelleux, si bouillant. Tes doigts y glissent, caressent, tandis que ta langue cajole. Tu deviens déconcentrée, obnubilée par les odeurs, les textures, les saveurs de ton amie. Tu crains de perdre le rythme tellement tu es en extase. Sans réellement t'en apercevoir, tu te mets à geindre. Tu aimerais pouvoir faire plus, mais votre position limite tes ferveurs. Tu ne peux pas baiser Serena avec l'intensité qu'elle mérite, et Serena le comprend.

Pour t'aider, elle se retire délicatement dans le but de s’allonger à tes côtés, et de ce fait, tes doigts perdent le contact avec son sexe. Tes doigts mouillés deviennent froids, en manque, et tu es étourdie. Tu regardes la nouvelle position qu'opte Serena, allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et la bouche suppliante, t'offrant à nouveau son corps, les jambes écartelées, et tu te précipites sur elle. Ta bouche embrasse sa poitrine, récolte la sueur entre ses seins. Tu mordilles ce que tu peux. La paume de ta main couvre l'entièreté de sa vulve, et tu y mets une douce pression, un frottement circulaire, avant d'y replonger deux doigts avec ardeur, et c'est ton propre cri de jouissance qui vous surprend toutes les deux. Tu grimaces d’amour en pénétrant le vagin de ton amie, martelant aimablement Serena, en créant une délicieuse cadence. Chaque coup fait vibrer vos corps, chaque choc fait frissonner Serena, chaque contact de tes doigts en Serena la fait miauler de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves, ce point ultrasensible qui la fait se courber, se tortiller. Ton épaule te fait souffrir à chaque fois que tes doigts entrent et sortent, les muscles tendus de ton bras deviennent endoloris, mais jamais tu ne vas cesser de baiser Serena sans qu'elle te le demande. Tu puises ton énergie dans l'univers et tu ne négliges aucunement ce point ultrasensible en Serena. Le bout de tes doigts le frotte circulairement. Tu lèches et mordilles sa clavicule, le creux de son cou, tout en gémissant près de son oreille.

À chaque martèlement de tes doigts en son sexe, vos corps sont secoués par la force de votre baise. Soudainement, Serena pousse un puissant grognement avant de devenir muette, elle tremble violemment, t'agrippe les épaules à l'aide de ses mains, et ton poignet se retrouve inondé de sa jouissance tandis que ses parois se contractent autour de tes doigts, t'emprisonnant, te voulant plus loin, plus profond. Ses cuisses se resserrent autour de toi, avant de te relâcher graduellement. Ensemble, vous vous écroulez sur le lit, face à face, à bout de souffle et réjouies.

« Puis-je te toucher? » Elle a envie de te toucher, et elle croit que tu en as besoin. Et tu sais qu’elle a raison. En gardant cette position face à face, Serena te caresse avec ses doigts et la quantité de lubrification qui s’y trouve t’étonne, jamais tu n’as été aussi mouillée. Tu aimes admirer son visage et voir son bras qui travaille plus bas, entre tes jambes.

Chaque martèlement te coupe le souffle, et chaque retrait te rend l'oxygène, avant de te le retirer encore en enfonçant fermement deux de ses doigts. Elle te baise, tu n'es plus en possession de ton corps. Si petits sont ses doigts, si délicat est son poignet, mais grandiose est son emprise. Un léger changement de pression et on dirait que tout ton corps est catapulté. Au profond de toi, tu ressens Serena, tu ressens sa peau en toi, sa chaleur. Quand elle atteint ce point magique, celui qui ressemble au cœur d'un volcan, on dirait que Serena se rapproche d'avantage de toi. Elle ne fait qu'un avec toi, elle est aux commandes de ton esprit. Elle te fait voyager aux pôles, elle te transporte en altitude et te donne des vertiges, voire même des secousses. Tu en redemandes, non! Tu supplies!

"Se-re-naaa… Se…rena… baise-moi! » 

Tu implores Serena de continuer. Tu geins, ta tête tournoie de gauche à droite, tu ne parviens pas à te centrer. Les éclats des éclairs t’étourdissent.

« Je suis là, je n’arrête pas. Comme tu es belle, magnifique,»

Ton crâne est brulant, comme si une lave éclatante traversait ton esprit, coulant le long de ton corps pour s'accumuler dans ton sexe. Avec des martèlements de plus en plus vigoureux, elle te pénètre énergiquement et avec précision, entre et sort, encore et encore. Avec la lubrification que tu sens couler le long de tes cuisses, tu ne distingues plus ses doigts qui te quittent et qui comblent à nouveau aussi hâtivement, tellement tout ton sexe est en jouissance. Tout ce que tu parviens à comprendre, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle Serena te baise, si rapide qu'on dirait que ses doigts ne te quittent jamais. Tu te surprends à gémir instinctivement, tu n'avais pas réalisé que tu devenais vocale. Tu réalises que tu accompagnes les grognements rauques et enchantés de Serena. Tout d'un coup, tout est trop bouillant, tout est trop bon, tout devint supplice, et tu sens un jet émerger de toi au même instant où tu contractes fermement autour des doigts de Serena qui ne cesse pas son emprise. Tes cuisses deviennent inondées d'une intense lubrification qui coule le long du poignet de Serena. Mais Serena ne s'arrête pas, elle continue de te baiser, tu sens ses doigts frapper le fond de ton sexe et ça crée des ondulations d'engourdissements, d'explosions, de chaleurs. Délirante, folle de plaisir et de délicieuse confusion, tu laisses échapper un cri de cataclysme. Ton orgasme survient, émergeant des profondeurs humides et mystérieuses, et tu le sens traverser chaque parcelle de ton corps, jusqu'au point où ton vagin contracte si fermement autour des doigts de Serena qu'elle ne parvient plus à les faire entrer et sortir. Afin de continuer à t'accompagner, Serena ne peut qu'agiter le bout de ses doigts contre la partie lisse au haut de ton vagin, activant ton point-g encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que ta vision noircisse et s'embrouille et tu ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi.

À ta grande surprise, tu commences à pleurer, toi qui croyais qu'en ayant une baise spectaculaire avec une femme spectaculaire, cela aurait effacé tes larmes. Jamais tu n'as ressenti autant de sensations extrêmes en même temps : jubilation, instinct, affection, ardeur, épuisement, ravissement et amour. C’est la combustion.

Sans en avoir conscience, vous êtes enlacées sur les couvertures,chacune répondant aux battements de coeur de l’autre. Ta tête prend appui contre sa poitrine, et Serena couvre ton visage de becs rapides. Tes larmes se sont calmées, ton visage est encore bouffi et humide, mais peut-être est-ce seulement un mélange de pleurs et de sexe. Tes doigts et tes jambes sont également trempées.

« J’espère que tu pleures pour libérer ta frustration… » la gorge de ton amie est rauque et sa voix est songeuse. Oui, libération est le mot juste, car le gouffre sous tes pieds t’a effectivement englouti, cependant tu en es ressortie à l’autre extrémité, indemne et plus forte.

« C’est l’expérience la plus spectaculaire, la plus réelle de ma vie.»

Tu lèves la tête afin de fixer Serena directement dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Dans ses yeux, aussi, s’accumulaient des larmes, mais en voyant la beauté miraculeuse du sourire affiché sur ton visage, Serena sourit à son tour, visiblement émue, la gorge nouée.

« Je suis ravie de l’entendre, Bernie. »

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« Moi? Je me sens libre, et aimée. »

Vous vous embrassez, longuement. L’électricité dans ce baiser prouve que la passion n’est pas étanchée, jumelle à l’orage qui tempête toujours contre la vitre. Il y réside définitivement de multiples feux d’artifices à produire.

Il y a si longtemps que tu as si proprement respiré, profondément, avec le diaphragme, en contractant ton ventre, en emplissant tes poumons facilement et complètement. L’oxygène est pure, et tu sens que ton âme est en santé, guérie, aimée.

Ainsi, vos corps sont autant coordonnés et harmonieux que lorsque vous oeuvrez sur une table d’opération, réagissant au quart de tour, alerte aux moindres détails, symétriques et binaires.

Sauf que la fatigue musculaire et émotionnelle fait appel au sommeil. Rapidement, vous passez à la salle de bain pour vous rafraîchir, complices aux joues roses. De retour à la chambre, vous vous enlacez tendrement, Serena t’invite à t’endormir paisiblement, et à remettre tous les soucis possibles au lendemain. Pour l’instant, vous ne formez qu’une entité libre et inconditionnelle, en éclosion lors de la combustion.


End file.
